Eagle Eyed Angel
by Lady Chickaroo
Summary: …with a sniper rifle, you can't be better protected. Living in the newly up District One is a bit like playing in a morgue, and being few of the first, Hannah can't help but draw attention from her window and threw the scope of a sniper. Doyle
1. 1: First Come First Serve

Ok...so i fell in love with Doyle

can you blame me?

any hoooo i thought up a few cute ideas...which i decided i just had to write!

soooo here we go!

000

Eagle Eyed Angel

1: First come first serve

"Any preference to where you want to stay?" A blonde woman stationed behind a desk questioned as she filed threw various papers, pushing her rectangle, thin frame glasses back up her nose and finally looking up due to the silence she received.

"Bit of an insensitive question to ask, don't you think?" the complete opposite of the blonde woman stated with a dead end tone.

She sat frozen, her blue eyes widening in a quick panic before dropping down.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't think!" She mumbled her apology.

Her opposite nodded, brown eyes falling to look at the floor, dark strands of hair falling messily, the ends slightly knotted due to the lack of a brush and the long events that had only added to the time since she had last brushed.

The blond wriggled nervously in her seat while the brunette stood stone cold, not only where there appearance opposite, so where there stance and emotions it would seem.

"It's just, your one of the first…and …well?" The blonde trailed off.

"There's hardly a lack of space," The brunette nodded lifting her eyes to the woman who looked down.

"Hannah," A blonde stood slightly behind the brunette, sighed softly, defeated with depression and unlike the blonde behind the desk sat primped in her uniform, she was naturally a mousy brown and stood in a slump, her more icy blue eyes hazy with exhaustion.

"A room near the top then," Hannah shrugged having taken her friends hint to just accept it.

000

"Most people would have just said 'no, I don't mind where you house me'," The blonde sighed as she stepped in the lift of the apartment complex and pressed for the 23rd floor.

"Yeah and most people will still say that, I didn't want to be filed in with everyone else, close to the ground, and close to the noise," She sighed, pressing the small button on the handle of her wheelie suitcase, the button that allowed the handle to unlock and slide up and down.

"Your lucky I'm not afraid of heights," she then chirped, something which would have usually gotton a chuckle from the brunette, but not today, not for now.

"Damn, and that's what I was aiming for," Hannah shook her head despite the monotone of her voice she too attempted to lighten the mood.

With the key card at the ready to two quickly found their room and swiped they're way into their new living quarters.

"Oh Claire, I do love my privacy," Hannah stated with a shake of her head, the first thing she noticed was the huge wall consisting of glass.

"Ah! How convenient, no blinds to clean," She continued to ramble on, leaving her suit case by the bar of the open planned kitten dinner and stepping further into the living space, craning her neck to peer threw the open door into the bedroom, the same amount of light, equal to the living room, glaring in.

"In the bedroom too?" Claire frowned lightly moving over to the door and poking her head in.

"Bet you're glad, you're not on the lower floors now, eh?" Hannah gave a raise of her brow as her blonde friend Claire nodded.

"Plus there's no noise, other people next door, across the hall, upstairs, and you can't hear what is going on at ground level," Hannah stepped over to the huge window, pressing her hands against it followed by her forehead as she looked at the huge drop to the ground below, able to see all the vans, trucks and army personnel, but luckily unable to hear them.

"Suppose this was a good choice, but won't it be a bit lonely?" Claire questioned.

"No, this place will soon fill up… if they decide to let more people back, if they even want to come back," turning away from the window and giving a shrug at her friend she then continued.

"Plus we can go out to socialise, hit the pub when it opens," with another shrug she headed back to her suitcase and wheeled into the bedroom.

"Sounds fun, and your sleeping by the window, I don't wanna be perved on by weirdo's across in the other building," The blonde stated quickly chucking her suit case on the single bed closest to the wall.

"Great, so I can be perved on instead…thanks!" Hannah huffed also dumping her suitcase on her single bed, closest to the window.

"There's probably cameras in the bathroom too, seeing as they couldn't fit that onto the almighty window wall," Hannah unzipped her suitcase and started to rifle threw her holiday clothes.

"Shorts, skirts, dresses and bikinis…brill," pushing a hand threw her layered hair, she gave a groan, turning to look at her short haired friend who wore the same fed up and defeated expression as her.

"We'll be the most gorgeous girls around, all sunshine and that?" Claire gave a small shrug.

"Guess we'll have to work with it," Hannah sighed turning to look back down at her suitcase.

000

The friends had worked on packing everything they had away, tidying the catastrophic mess of the bedroom that was only too easily covered with clothes and shoes, but now everything was sorted.

They had spent two weeks in sunny luxury, left their families as two giggling, happy single women promising each member of their family and every friend brilliant souvenirs and now they sat on the foreign sofa in a never ending downwards spiral of loneliness and depression, looking down at the coffee table in front and the many little trinkets and tacky but cute knick-knacks they had gotten each promised person.

They had been stuck over in Egypt for longer than they had hoped or liked and had been the few of the first to arrive back in the UK and be settled in the green zone. It was a very slow progress and the population would be even slower to rise.

"This kinda thing…just doesn't happen in real life…right?" Claire frowned down at the items as Hannah gave a slow nod, her eyes beginning to sting due to her refusal to blink.

"This is all a bunch of 'House of Dead' and 'Resident Evil' shit," Hannah rubbed at her eyes with a deflating sigh.

"Looking back, I probably should have played thous games, might have a bit of knowledge on the subject," Claire gave her own sigh.

"Yer, I bet half the geeks that married thous games thought they had a good chance too," Hannah shook her head before sinking in her seat and resting her head back giving a small frown at the loud bang that came from under them, it turned out they weren't the only ones that wanted there space, unfortunately they where situated right under Hannah and Claire whom both hoped there downstairs neighbours where the nice and quiet kind of people.

With a crinkle of paper Claire flicked threw the welcoming information book, complete with rules, instructions for evacuation and a map.

"So the big window is for our own safety," She nodded.

"Not if I jump out of it," Hannah mumbled, throwing it a blank look.

"We'll have food rations and suitable clothing available to collect tomorrow, but there is a place we can go eat," with a sigh she flopped the papers down onto the coffee table with the various other items.

"What… like a canteen?" Hannah frowned, her nose scrunching up lightly.

"Well the little picture makes it look more like a food court type thing," Claire shrugged.

"Fun, suppose we should get ready for dinner?" Hannah turned to her friend with a nod and stood, deciding a much-needed shower would be good first.

000

first little intro to my little characters he he


	2. 2: Small Smiles

**Soooooooooooooooo hello there!**

* * *

2: Small Smiles

"There used to be more people than this in Tesco at eight in the morning," Hannah sighed as she looked around the few other solemn looking people sat at the small tables.

"This all seems so unreal," Claire, added also looking around.

US Army personnel stood at every door, window, corner, turn and wall, each suited and booted for combat, helmets down over there brows and straps digging under there chin and all clutching rifles.

"I feel more like I'm in a high security prison," Hannah huffed, swirling her spoon in her tomato soup before picking up the warm crusty roll on the side plate and ripping it in half.

"Whoa look," Claire nodded, causing Hannah to turn in her seat to take in the few men that had just sauntered in, long guns pointing towards the ground hung down their backs from thick straps slung across there chest.

"What do you suppose they do?" the short haired blonde questioned as they both watched the small group, one member splitting away from the chatting men and heading towards a dark skinned man in uniform sat at a table further in the wide hall.

"Snipers," Hannah stated watching with a lack of interest but keeping her eyes on them because they seemed to be the only people moving.

"How do you know?"

"They have sniper rifles," She nodded towards the back of the one man that was closer to them, his body becoming almost crouched as he took long, stealthy steps to his unsuspecting friend, sat with his back to him, drinking from a take away cup.

"And how do you know that?" Claire frowned turning to shoot her friend a curious look.

"Dad was in the forces," She shrugged before continuing.

"Plus there's movies and games," She gave another shrug watching as the man pounced his target, aiming strait for the neck with obviously some form of frightening noise as his friend shot out of his chair like a bat out of hell, flailing his arms to get the unknown person off of him before rounding to take in his friend with outrage.

"Doyle!" The startled man loudly barked out while the assailant simply laughed out at his friend.

"I swear man, one of these days I'll shoot you," He pointed a warning finger towards his grinning friend.

"Aw come on," The sniper grinned opening his arm as his friend shook his head and sat down with a chuckle.

"I'll shoot you next time, now sit down,"

With a shake of his head and a chuckle, the sniper, Doyle sat opposite his friend, bringing his weapon to his side and leaning on the table.

"I call dibs," Claire suddenly chirped.

"What?" This earned a small smile from Hannah, causing her to turn to her lightly grinning friend.

"I dibs the sniper!" she smiled, something they felt they hadn't done in what felt like years.

With a raise of her brow Hannah watched as her friend took a long swig from her bottle of coke, tilting her head awkwardly and obviously, to look towards the two men.

"I'll let him know so he can stalk you and perv threw the huge window," Hannah grinned, Claire's eyes widening as she took a shocked intake of breath, only succeeding in inhaling her coke, causing her to jerk the drink away from her as she started to splutter and choke, the fizzy drink pouring out her nose instantly causing Hannah to burst out laughing as her friend doubled over in a coughing fit.

After she had finally managed to calm herself somewhat, Hannah stumbled over to her friend a giggling mess and patted her back a few times.

"I'll go get you some water!" She chirped before weaving threw the tables.

"You tart!" Claire coughed out.

"Why did you…say that!…While I was drinking!" She shouted threw her flurry of coughs just as Hannah was coming up to the two Army men, causing her to laugh out again, this time without the sitting support she had in the chair moments ago she stumbled of to the side in her hysterics bumping into an empty chair and clutching to it for support as she nearly collapsed.

"I…won't be able… to…sleep now!" Claire continued to force out, desperately trying to calm her once coke filled lungs.

The more Claire shouted at Hannah the more she laughed to the point she was out of breath, red in the face and her sides where splitting.

"Please stop!" Hannah begged taking a deep breath and clutching her stomach.

"No! You're a…bloody tart!" with a giggle Hannah shook her head at Claire's words, finally composing herself to walk again, still grinning and giggling every time Claire coughed or shouted after her.

She held herself high as she strode past the two US Army men, giving them a polite smile each and nod of the head.

"Evening,"

Wandering back over to her seat with a bottle of water she handed it to her scowling friend with a grin.

"That was funny," Hannah giggled as her friend took a drink.

"Yeah, me choking, hilarious," She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, least you got noticed," Hannah beamed.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to," She turned away from the sniper and his friend while Hannah shot a sneaky look over with a soft smile, freezing as she caught the sniper giving a curious look her way, and instead of obviously snapping her attention away acting like she wasn't looking she just casually moved her gaze from him and to a few other uniformed men around the room before turning back to her friend.

000

"This is weird," Hannah, stated, as she looked around the area, huge, blinding floodlights blocked out the darkening sky, keeping ground level forever bathed in light.

"We're back in the UK, but we're not home," She added gravely, casting a look at her friend who gave a nod.

"We'll never be home," Claire sighed.

They both headed into the apartment complex the first few floors lit up with the room's occupants, a few other lights dotted around randomly higher up, there room soon to be one of them.

000

Laying at his post, the marksman casually scanned the area threw his scope, peering down to the lower grounds, finding two other US Army men stationed at their post in a reclined lounge, both chatting idly, one having a smoke.

With a small smile and shake of his head he moved the scope to the building opposite, filing over the lit up rooms idly, before searching higher, with a laugh he pulled away from his rifle, shaking his head and rubbing at his eyes.

"Fifth night," He rose his brown with a nod, obviously the couple of the room where trying to set a record.

Threw normal vision he quickly spotted a room light up, closing an eye as he returned to the scope, bringing the vision up one room from the over active couple and to the only lit up room on the 23rd floor.

A young woman was sitting bolt up right in her bed, her dark hair messy and dishevelled and a very irritated look on her tired face.

Or perhaps the couple where trying to simply piss off their neighbours.

The sniper gave a grin, watching as the woman fisted her hands in her hair, probably trying to suppress a scream before cover her ears and turning to the second bed as a scruffy haired blonde sat up, rubbing her eyes.

It was obvious the girls where annoyed the couple downstairs and there late night activity, for the fifth night and all.

He watched as the brunette covered her face and flopped back on the bed, her head hanging of the edge of the mattress causing her chest to lift slightly with the arch of her back, the tank top she wore stretching dangerously low over her chest, on the brim of being a teaser trailer for a brilliant show.

A brow slowly rose as he found himself lingering on that view.

* * *

**And we're gone!**

**wouldn't you love to live above that... hearing it every night... lololololol**


	3. 3: Fifth Night

**Hiya!**

**ok! so what better way to get your self noticed and hold the attention of a damn sexi sniper... with out even realising or trying!**

**this is how =]**

* * *

3: Fifth Night

Flicking the light on and sitting bolt up right in utter disgust and irritation Hannah gripped tightly at her hair biting her tongue so she didn't scream in frustration as she growled out.

"For the love of god! Again!"

At the sound of the overzealous woman in the room below Hannah threw her hands to cover her ears turning to Claire as she sat up with a groan, rubbing at her eyes.

"Seriously? Don't they sleep?" the scruffy haired blonde sighed; pulling a face as a loud male 'oh baby' was muffled threw their floor.

Rubbing at her eyes with a groan the messy haired, dark brunette flopped down on her back, her head hanging of the edge of the bed.

"I just want to sleep," She whined, her voice giving a strain like she wanted to cry, but she was utterly exhausted and loved her sleep which she was being so loudly disturbed from that she might actually break down into tears.

"It's one thing to hear someone threw the wall but threw the floor? Seriously!" Tightening her jaw at the raunchy sounds from the floor below finally got to her, causing her sit bolt up right in utter fury.

"That's it!" She yelled, ripping the covers completely from the bed and flinging herself off the mattress and storming out the bedroom door.

000

With a frown the sniper quickly followed the woman, watching as she stormed threw the living room in her pj's and turned towards the front door, he noted how nicely the little shorts sat low on her hips and high on her tights before snapping back to attention as she disappeared out the front door.

He quickly zipped his scope back to the second girl who was staring at the empty bedroom doorway before turning his vision back in search curiously, she had left the front door wide open.

Pulling away from the scope he gave a frown over at the two lit up rooms before looking back threw the scope and dropping the view down a level as the once over eager actions of the couples room stopped, the man looked back towards the bedroom door, the woman dropping her head with a groan as he climbed off, clutching the covers to her bare form watching as her partner strode out the room.

000

Her fist had started to throb as she started to bang on the door once again, furiously smashing at it, hoping it would brake down. She paused her 'knocking' and folded her arms, shaking in utter rage as she waited, the sudden click of the lock snapping her attention as a very sweat drench and very naked man answered the door.

Momentarily stunned Hannah fell back a step while the man eyed her up and down, obviously appreciating her small bed out fit.

Instantly she queued the rage

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She shot.

"Excuse me?" The man scoffed.

"Are you both that bad at faking it you feel the louder you are the more realistic it must be! Or are you fucking related to Howler Monkeys!" She half yelled in a shaking, controlled anger.

"Me and my friend want to sleep so shut…the fuck…up! If I have to come back down here, god better fucking help you" She growled out before turning and storming of back down the hall, shouting a loud 'Dick head' just for him.

000

A smile was turning up the corners of the marksman's lips, his scope lifting back to the 23rd floor as an extremely irritated woman stormed back into her apartment, slammed the door behind her and instantly headed for her bed, flopping down on it while her friend turned to her with raised brows, obviously she wasn't a stranger to the dark haired woman's anger and love for sleep.

With a raise of a brow he once again dropped the scope to see the reaction of the couple only to chuckle as their previous actions started back up, to which he just had to know the messy haired woman's reaction.

Yanking her pillow from behind her head she firmly held it over her face, obviously muffling a scream, kicking a leg against the mattress before sitting up and throwing the pillow at the floor, probably hoping it was a massive weight that could crash threw the floor and kill the couple underneath.

It was actually surprising the pillow didn't go threw the floor with the amount of force she put into it.

She was not a happy bunny.

Once again she was out the door like a shot and the sniper had to snap to action to follow after her, dropping the scope yet again to the lower apartment as the naked man once again answered the door and to say his ass what an awful sight would be a major under statement, so his heart went out to the poor, sleep deprived woman that was now about to get a second, full frontal view.

He gave a small laugh as the woman instantly exploded on the man causing him to take a step back as she let all hell loose, obviously on what she thought of him, and when the sniper thought she was done her face snapped into a glare as her posture shifted and suddenly the naked man dropped down like a sack of coal, clutching desperately between his legs in utter agony as the woman stormed off once again, leaving her five nights of annoyance crippled in the open door way of his apartment.

Looking away with a cringe at the man's pain, although he didn't see the action it was pretty obvious what she had done and how hard she had done it, and as bad as a punishment that was, the marksman couldn't help but chuckle to himself, that was one feisty woman that obviously shouldn't have her sleep taken from her.

000

This time Hannah gently closed her apartment door and stepped back into the bedroom, pausing at the foot of her bed and taking a deep inhale, holding it, before slowly releasing it. She then calmly turned to her discarded duvet and pillow, picking them up and setting them nicely back on her bed.

When Hannah climbed into bed once again the two girls paused and drank in the silence before Claire turned to her friend.

"What did you do?" She raised a brow as a smile pulled at Hannah's lips.

"I castrated the bastard and immobilised his penis," She smiled in a friendly and cheery voice instantly causing Claire to snort out a laugh.

"I thought I could hear sobbing," She giggled.

"I feel really bad now… but it's been five sleepless nights and I was so angry and he was such a twat, I really dunno what came over me, I kept egging myself on in my head and the more I did the more pent up I got with my anger and lack of sleep and weird sudden adrenalin!" She breathed shakily, her hands quivering.

"I've never actually hit out at anyone, I'm more of a shout and bitch and make threats but don't usually act kind of person," Hannah gave a light wince as she looked over at her friend.

"Yer but you look so rabid when you shout, bitch and make threats that you scare people off! So you don't usually have to hit people," Claire gave a shrug.

"Rabid…thanks…well I don't think our sleep will be disturbed any time soon," Hannah smiled sheepishly, laying back into comfort and flicking off the light.

"Finally," the blonde mumbled, lying back in her bed also, the two cuddling up happily and fading into the silence.

"…As least his crying is quiet," Claire mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm," Hannah grumbled already eagerly drifting off.

* * *

**Attetion sucessfully grabbed me thinks!**

**but what next?**

**how would you take someone spying on you when you found out?**

**he he**

**i guess you might be a bit nicer about it if he's drop dead gawjus!**


	4. 4: Spy

**So... this how we deal with damn sexi spying men chaps!**

**he he**

**

* * *

**

4: Spy

Finishing off the last curl Hannah gave her hair a quick douse with hair spray before setting a large, cute pink flower in her hair, just above her left ear, the large silk fabric petals actually covering half her ear.

Her hair was roughly styled, the longer layers of her hair were curled while she straitened the shorter top layers and fringe, not to a point her hair looked lifeless, singed and dead strait, just controlled and with volume.

She quickly dusted a small amount of blusher to her cheeks, the one thing she forgot, having professionally blending a steel blue and light stone blue onto her eye lids finishing off with a thin line of black liquid liner above the top lash line, a defining flick on the end and black mascara coating her eyelashes.

"Done?" Claire pouted, in front of her own mirror, applying her pink lip gloss before deciding she needed a bit more foundation to cover a red blotch on her chin.

"Yup!" Hannah nodded, slipping her feet into pink dolly shoes and smoothing down her long white, gypsy style dress and pulling a stone washed jean jacket over her arms.

"I'm nearly done!" Claire, perked, trying to multi task as she clipped her bobbed hair up in a tiny clip, her longer layers framing her face falling free of the clip, as she then tried to get her white dolly shoes on as she sprayed her hair with hairspray.

"Right! Done!" She smiled, patting down her strapless, blue A-line dress that ended a few inches above the knee.

"Cool," Hannah mumbled, looking down at the stooping neck line of her dress, the top half basically being like two triangle pieces of fabric covering each breast.

"Maybe I should have put a camisole on under?" she mumbled, consciously pulling each side across to better cover the cleavage.

"No you look fine! Plus you have the jacket!" Claire waved away, grabbing her bag as Hannah gingerly picked up her own, still debating on changing.

"We'll look so odd in our holiday clothes," The dark haired woman sighed, pushing her side fringe away from her right eye.

"Well we haven't got much else," Claire shrugged before pulling on a white, cropped cardi that tied in the front.

000

Walking past the various armed guards rather sheepishly, both uneasy by all the weapons and security, and even more so when they gave them odd looks consisting of raised brow, small smirks, wandering eyes and just flat out stares.

So they where in holiday clothes, it wasn't like they had the happy, bouncy, all smiles, cheery holiday mood to go with their style, but no, they still got the stares.

Wandering into the large hall and towards the tables Hannah caught the eye of a US solider and instantly frowned with an open scoff as his eyes dropped to her chest.

"I knew I should have put a top on under!" She huffed, wrapping the jean jacket around her.

"Their men, it's first nature, plus the boobs are right there…and who knows how long they've gone with out," Claire stated out loud while Hannah covered a giggle with a cough thou she still grinned like a loon.

"I'm going to get a tea," She smiled.

"Right, I'll grab a table before the huge bustling crowd takes them all and ponder what to eat," The blonde chirped sarcastically turning to the barren seating area.

"Alright," Hannah smiled lightly and made her way over, she felt almost as if she was in a service station, the large seating area out side the open food joint, that had glass protected counters that shielded the freshly cooked food from drooling people, in there heated section to keep everything warm, there was a rail following the long counter for you to place your tray and plate on, all of which you could pick up at the start of the counter, next to the chillers homing sandwiches, wraps, buns, salads, a few small packet sweet items, yoghurts and drinks. There were also a few baskets of crisps, chocolate bars and biscuits.

"Can I help you?" a woman chirped happily, in that eager to help, all for the customer, I'll make you smile it's part of my job and because your home has been destroyed, kind of way.

"Oh umm, just a small tea please," Hannah smiled politely, continuing to look around the 'service station' all it needed now was a Burger King next to this place, Mc Donald's across the other side of the seating area along with a KFC and Starbucks.

"There you go! Milk and sugar is just over there!" She pointed happily to a small separate counter where a silver jug and four boxes sat.

"Thank you," Hannah smiled, taking the paper cup and heading over, setting it on the counter and looking over every thing, one box had white sugar, another had brown, one had sweetener and the last box had stirrers, there was also a small hole in the counter, most likely the bin.

Picking up a stirrer, she quickly swished it around her tea before gently pulling the string of the tea bag and lifting it from the cup slightly, balancing the plump, dripping bag on the stirrer before carefully wrapping the string around the stirrer and tea bag, efficiently draining it.

Depositing of the tea bag in the bin Hannah then grabbed a hand full of white sugars and emptied each little pack into her tea and threw the evidence away, she had zoned out by the time she had gotton to her eighth packet, thinking of absolutely nothing and just drifting off as if this world was nothing but a dream.

"Would you like tea with that sugar?" A male voice questioned, the sudden appearance startling Hannah to no end, causing her to jolt as she turned sharply, flicking the rest of the sugar in a wide semi circle.

The man's face instantly turned amused, he had been watching her pour her sugar in with raised brows, having not long arrived after her.

"Oh! Um yes…how many did I put in," She frowned lightly shooting her tea a quick frown before turning back to the man.

"Seven," He then looked down at his issued uniform and brushed a few sweet grains of sugar, from his chest.

"…And a half," He added looking back to her as her face instantly flushed.

"Sorry," She bit her bottom lip lightly.

"Didn't mean to chuck it all on you, I was away," She held her hand, shocked at how she had completely zoned out.

"I haven't slept well, that's probably why," She gave a small shrug as the man turned to pulck a stirrer for himself.

"I know, you didn't knee that man in the sweet spot for no reason" The man nodded, as he set his coffee down and reached for the milk, talking more to himself, it had been a long night and after the action had ended he found it less easy to stay awake, and now he needed a bit of coffee to sharpen his senses.

"…What?" Hannah frowned lightly as the man gave her a raised brow.

"What?"

"How…how do you know that!" She gave him a strange and accusing look, reeling back from him as it then clicked in his head and he hissed out a small curse, obviously over looking the fact, the last thing the woman would have thought of, was the snipers watching her.

"Sergeant Doyle," He nodded.

"Delta Rooftop Unit,"

"What?" Hannah gave a look of confusion.

"I'm stationed on the building opposite, to keep watch," He cleared simply; quickly summing up that she hadn't read the full information provided.

"Were you spying?" She accused.

"No, it's my duty to stay at my post and scope the area," He stated professionally.

"Yet you know what happened?" She questioned slowly, calculating her questions carefully to the answers given then building her next one on his reactions.

"Like I said, I scope the area" he raised a brow as her face fell into a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Your not really making things better for yourself here, are you?" she raised her brows teasingly as she peered up at him and he gave a small sigh and smile.

"I haven't slept well," He shrugged, teamed with a coy grin and Hannah realised that he was taking the mick and using the same excuse she had.

"That's what you get for staying up and spying," Hannah, shrugged, quickly catching onto the fact he found it frustrating he couldn't explain himself with out sounding weird, and so she decided to play on that.

Pouring some milk into her tea she gave it a stir.

"I wasn't spying," He shot a seriously look causing her to look down at her tea and purse her lips to hide her smile.

"What ever helps you sleep at night," she smiled with a nod, probably having too much fun at teasing him, it's a punishment in it's self, rather than being angry, if they hate being accused of doing or being something their not, then keep going with it and watch them squirm.

"I'm not a spy, I'm a trained marksman, I haven't been spying" He cleared, hoping that would do.

"Well true, you've been caught so it's kinda classed as…perving," She looked up at him gave a curt shrug her smile pulling at her lips as she turned and headed over to Claire.

The sniper stood in a baffled awe; sure it was a slip on his part, but in no way was he expecting anything like that. He watched her walk off, wondering why she wasn't insanely furious and how the hell he was going to convince her he wasn't spying, or perving but the moment she turned back with a devilish cheeky smile he realised, she had played him and looked down with a shake of his head and a light chuckle.

* * *

**he he**

**soooo now**

**knowing you have a spy how can't one possibly go about there normal day?**

**hmmm**


	5. 5: A Silent Agreement

**hello again!**

**i find i can update this story so quickly coz my ideas just fly in**

**and they are really fun little ideas and i can't wait to put them all down!**

**he he**

**yaaaay**

* * *

5: A Silent Agreement

"Wow chick! You move fast!" Claire hooted with raised brows as Hannah rounded on the table and took a seat opposite her friend, setting her tea down in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She gave a light shake of her head before flicking her brown eyes up to question her blonde friend.

"Ah! Hello? I saw you chatting with Mr hot tottie," She gave a devilish wink while Hannah shook her head with a quiet mumble.

"What is it with people and spying," She grumbled as she picked her tea up and took a small sip.

"Isn't he that same guy we saw in here a few days ago?" Claire then turned with a pondering look, peering back over to the man as he leaned casually against a counter stirring his coffee.

With a thoughtful look Hannah also threw him another glance, his small, cheeky, playful grin was the same as the sniper they had watched pounce his friend.

"Yeah, maybe," Hannah gave a shrug, pulling at a curl with disinterest while Claire turned to look at her, obviously needing more convincing.

"The sniper guy?" She questioned.

"I think so? Why you even asking?" With a light shake of her head, the dark haired woman looked across at her friend in curious confusion.

"Uh! I called dibs missy!" the blonde simply stated, holding her hands up as she ignored the gawping look on her friend's face.

"Just clearing that up!" Claire then stood from her seat and wandered off to find food.

Hannah stared after her before giving a shake of her head and looking down at her tea as she thought, analysing her few days in the apartment.

She had carried on her daily routine as usual, the large window had put her of changing so she stuck to the bathroom for that, but when she didn't like a top she did tend to just whip it off and change then and there in her room, had those times been seen?

What about that night when she walked around the bed and didn't judge the space well enough causing her to stub her toe with such crippling effect she fell over in utter agony. Did he watch that?

She very highly doubted the man spent his time perving her every move, he did have a job to do after all.

She believed he _was_ just keeping a look out and caught the activity, and she thought if she, herself was laying alone on a roof top all night with nothing to do, some little fight was at least a short bit of entertainment and she would have watched.

But she couldn't help but feel sick at one thought in particular, two nights ago she had been busy cleaning, having nothing else to do, her ipod was plugged into the docking station she had taken on holiday and blasting out tunes as she danced around with the hover, to say she looked like a pratt was an understatement and Claire nearly wet herself when she walked in and saw.

"I didn't catch your name," A familiar deep, male voice jolted her out of her thoughts, causing her to flash her eyes up to the marksman with a startled alertness, looking very much like a trapped rabbit.

As soon as her facial recognition kicked in she visibly calmed, much to the amusement of the Sergeant, and sat back into her more relaxed stated having previously jumped into a perfect, strait spine sit.

"I didn't throw it," She stated with a shrug, watching as he slid into Claire's seat opposite her, crossing his arms on the table, one hand lightly gripping his coffee cup.

He looked down at his drink with a silent chuckle.

"Could you throw me a rope?" He raised a brow looking back towards her, hoping she'd give him the help he asked for, but the moment he saw her lips twitch to control a smile, the smallest inkling came to him, she wasn't going to play ball.

"Fresh out I'm afraid," She shrugged, giving a cute innocent smile, quickly assessing the situation as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Have you come over to try and convince me you haven't been perving threw my window?" She asked flat out with a bored yet expectant look on her face.

At this the sniper looked at her with a long pause before sitting back with a huff, his hand releasing his drink as he slid his arms from the table and let them slap down on his lap.

"Well," He crossed his arms over his chest and reclined in the seat.

"You got me," He gave a careless one shouldered shrug.

"Here for your own gain, charming," Hannah rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her sweet tea and just as he opened his mouth to speak she sparked up once again.

"Oh don't worry about apologising or anything," She held her hands up.

"I love my private life being watched like a TV show," she gave a sarcastic carefree smile to which the sniper looked at her with a short laugh.

"I'm not going to convince you here am I?" He raised both brows with a grin, watching as a smile spread on her face, lifting at her cheeks on her high cheekbones.

"Nope!" She stated with a happy chirp causing him to tilt his head to look skywards with a chuckle.

"I don't even know you and I can easily say your some work," He brought his eyes back, level with hers, intrigued as to why she seem utterly amused by his words rather than offended.

"Only when I want to be," The dark haired woman grinned.

"Oh really?" he gave a mocking look of disbelief, one which she caught onto and easily thought of her cheeky reply.

"Yup, it's my back up plan for when I meet weird men that might have a habit of spying," she spoke like she was sharing a gossip like secrete.

"Wow your difficult," He laughed with a shake of his head.

"I could always knee you like I did my neighbour if you like?" She gave a suggestive grin.

"No, call me what you like, I rather not have that punishment, thank you!" He held his hands up in defence, causing Hannah to bow her head with a giggle before lifting her eyes back to him with a cheery smile.

"Was that really necessary?" He questioned curiously, causing her to raise a brow.

"I had asked him nicely once, you might have seen," She added the second part quickly before swiftly continuing despite his eye roll.

"And he called me, if I do remember correctly a 'jealous, super bitch that was so sexually frustrated she hated anyone with a rampant night life and had become so frigid she needed some one to give her a well and proper banging to sort out the tension'" She finished with a smile before holding up a finger as she left something out.

"Oh and 'that he'd be happy and willing to be a good neighbour and skewer me so well and hard, I'd also be screaming to the heavens'" She gave a nod to show she had finished her quotes.

"At that point I kneed him," Taking a sip of her tea she then turned a simple smile towards him, blankly soaking up his appalled expression.

"Good!" He nodded firmly, a disgusted frown pulling at his brows.

"I know!" She agreed with the same look.

"I mean, sure I can be a bitch… but the rest! Ugh!" She cringed with a shiver, shaking the thought away.

"Am I interrupting?" Claire beamed like a maniac, standing to the side of the table holding a trey with a sandwich, drink, chocolate muffin and about five packs of crisps, looking all in all, rather lame.

With a flat look Hannah peered up at her friend before giving a shrug.

"No," She chirped simply before turning back to the sniper with the same look.

"I can take a hint," He added jokingly, his grin growing as he watched a small smile pull at her lips.

"I'll see you around…" He paused giving a click of his fingers and pointing towards her, waiting for her to give him the ending of his sentence by telling her name, but instead she gave a small tut, innocent smile and tiny shrug.

"Maybe,"

With a chuckle he picked his coffee from the table and strode of with a shake of his head, a grin unable to leave his lips.

Hannah looked down with a daft smile, quickly trying to rein herself in before Claire noticed the look on her face and started up ridiculous stories and pestered her to no end.

Watching him walk off with a gaping expression Claire then threw herself down in her seat, dropping the trey between them and leaning eagerly forwards for the gossip.

"He is so damn hot up close! What did he say to you?" She grinned like a schoolgirl wanting to know a scandalous secrete.

"Not much," Hannah shrugged, still looking down at her tea with a grin and she nodded in agreement with her blonde hair, he was indeed so damn hot, but shouldn't the whole spying fact put her off?

As it turns out, no!

"He seems genuinely nice though," She finally looked up with a smile and nod.

"Did you get a name?" Claire brimmed with excitement while Hannah gave a light frown in thought; he had introduced himself at the sugar counter.

"Sergeant Doyle," She nodded.

"Hmm I like the sound of if," The blonde grinned while her darker haired friend looked down at her tea once again before stealing the chocolate muffin with a small giggle, once again silently agreeing.

* * *

**He he**

**sooooo more sly cheeyness shall be on the way**

**will our sexy sniper be tempted to take another sneak peak now he has met our lovely lady**

**and how oh how does one find out a name ****with out looking like a spy or stalker**

**he he fun fun**


	6. 6: A Note To Say Hi!

**He he... sooo**

**this one i just played around with a fun idea, a bit of harmless teasing and trying to catch the other out**

**he he it's all fun and games**

* * *

6: A Note To Say Hi!

"I get the situation we're in an all… but, seriously?" Claire held a rather bland t-shirt at arms length.

"You could wear them for bed?" Hannah offered with a shrug, her nose scrunching up lightly as she picked a rather disgusting top from the kit they had been given.

"Ok, this one! We burn!" The brunette scowled at the item, it was long sleeved, designed to look like a t-shirt over a long sleeved shirt and it was plain out awful, the t-shirt part was pink and long sleeves of the faux undershirt was red.

"I hate red and pink," She stated, balling the top up and throwing it in the corner.

"There only colours," Claire smiled.

"No, I mean together! I hate them in the same out fit," Hannah cleared, before standing back with a sigh.

"So we have basically four extra tops and trousers," Claire nodded.

"Yup! Bed wear I say!" Hannah grinned.

After five days of living in District One the girls had been given a 'complimentary pack' as it was called, consisting of basically a few change of clothes, stationary, a torch and two pot noodles, which were the best items in the box.

They already had food rations stocked in their little kitchen, or they'd use the food hall, but nothing beats a good pot noodle.

"Why do we need marker pens?" Claire shrugged as she filled the kettle, questioning the items Hannah held in her hands.

"Well… I suppose if we were at opposite ends of the room and couldn't talk, we could use them aaaaand!" She rummaged around shortly before holding up a large A4 note pad.

"Our handy dandy note pads to write messages!" She finished with a cheery voice.

"Maybe I'll just use the cello tape to shut you up," Claire shrugged simply.

"Thanks," Hannah scoffed, setting the marker pens on the note book before picking up the cello tape as she started to clear the stationary away, for some reason it fell every where, not even their schools had the amount of stationary they had both just been given.

"Why don't you send a note to Mr lover lover!" Claire wiggled her brows while Hannah gave her a slow, blank stare.

"Shut up!" She shook her head with a laugh and headed over to the bedroom.

"Hey pot noodles will be done soon, don't go to sleep!" Claire called after her.

"I won't," Hannah giggled before closing the door and looking down at the items in her arms, her mind mulling over the idea of sending a message, or perhaps, leaving a little note.

She glanced at the huge window wall with a bubble of excitement building inside of her, a cheeky childish moment she just couldn't pass up.

000

He scoped the ground far below, the skies above, the various other snipers lazing about, scanned the surrounding area, or what he could see of it, all for the purpose of keeping himself occupied just so he wouldn't have a small peek at the dark haired woman on the 23rd floor.

Not that she would know, he'd defiantly not make a slip like he had earlier, so surely he'd be safe.

Then again if he were found out, he'd just be digging himself a deeper hole, a deeper, weirder hole and the last thing he wanted to come across as was a weird, stalker on the roof opposite.

He frowned lightly in thought, gazing at the apartment building opposite threw his normal vision, unable to truly pin point a certain person.

She hadn't been furious, scared, annoyed or creeped out after finding out about her 'spy' as she so lovingly branded him. Sure she showed some shock and confusion when it first accidentally came out into the open, but soon she had replaced that with an almost lack of care and teasing.

Perhaps she wasn't worried about him being an obsessive stalker who watcher her every night because of the fact he _had_ accidentally told her, if he had been serious about stalking her, he would have been more careful.

With a sigh he rubbed at his eyes, over thinking the matter and trying too hard to get into the confusing woman's mind, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

000

With a grin she started to scrawl her curvy almost pirate like script, taking up an A4 sheet for every few words.

She had decided she liked the Sniper, he was fun and defiantly one to be friends with, of course the plus side being he wasn't in fact a stalker, she knew that for one reason, he's too rubbish at stalking to be one, simple as.

She had sussed it all in their short meeting and while at first she had branded him something he wasn't and kept at it for punishment, she had carried it on for funsies and perhaps still a tiny bit more punishment, after all, she liked her privacy and if he continued to steal little sneak peeks, she was determined to keep up his new brand.

With a nod she finished taping the last sheet of paper, having arranged them so they read down.

She then bounced to her feet, picked up her note and taped it to the window, turning with a small laugh.

000

It had to be obvious he wasn't the person to spy, right?

With a roll of his eyes he returned to the scope purely to settle his mind, if she was glancing around anxiously in the apartment keeping as far from the window as possible then obviously she thought he was, but if she was waving in any random direction and pulling faces at where she hopes he was, then he'll know she obviously isn't serious.

Almost instantly he caught sight of her, she had a smile on her face and was just turning away from the large window, and on closer inspection he knew why.

Pulling away from the scope, he hung his head with a laugh, quickly composing himself with a very amused grin.

She had left him a lovely little note

**_If Your_**

**_Reading_**

**_This, I_**

**_Just Want_**

**_You To_**

**_Know, That_**

**_I Think_**

**_You're a_**

**_Perv! =]_**

"That's it!" He grinned, plucking a cameo green, satellite phone from a holder on his belt.

000

"Hey! How's the pot noodle coming along?" Hannah called just stepping into the doorway of the bedroom before the two phones in the apartment started to blare up with a series of rings.

Both Hannah and Claire jumped in shock, having never heard the sound before, each turning to look at the phone closest to them, for Claire it was across the kitchen counter on a small side table next to the arm chair, for Hannah it was back in the bedroom, sat on her bedside table closest to the window.

"Answer it!" Claire suddenly whispered like they where being listened in on.

"You!" Hannah hissed back waving her towards the phone.

"Your braver! Quickly!" Claire shooed her and with a groan Hannah crept over to the phone and gingerly picked it up, stopping the rings before placing it to her ear with a small sheepish.

"Hello?"

"I just have one thing to clear up with you!" A male voice stated professionally.

"Is…" Hannah gave a light thoughtful frown as she tried to put a face with the voice.

"Is this Sergeant Doyle?" She started again, her brows rising expectantly.

000

Looking down he gave a grin; he probably should have cleared that up first come to think of it.

"I was just thinking about our earlier conversation," He started and instantly she chipped in.

"About the spying? Oh yeah, guess I don't really have to ask how you got this number, spies are good at this sort of stuff eh?" she chirped and with a quick look threw his scope he could see her teasing smile, instantly causing his lips to tug up lightly.

"…Yes, about that," He grinned.

"I can assure you I don't spy, I'm just calling because I don't want you thinking I'm a perv,"

000

Sitting on her bed and bowing her head with a grin she instantly turned on trying to catch him out.

"What makes you think that I'd think, you're a perv?" She chirped, waiting expectantly as she got a pause on the other end.

000

Shit!

It was the one thing he thought, too bad it wasn't helpful but luckily he didn't say it.

"Well if you're caught at spying it's classed as perving, they where your words right?" He grinned, he'd have high fived himself for that save if he could.

000

"Yeah, but I never actually said you where a perv, so what on earth would make you think that?" Hannah easily cleared, again getting another pause and smiling as she pictured his reaction, would he mouth a curse, slap a hand to his head or just hang his head and laugh at himself.

"Sergeant Doyle?" She quickly questioned, her tone taking on a mock authority.

"Yes?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"This hasn't got anything to do with the note I've just put up on my window…has it?" Her smile became brighter though her tone remained the same, teasing.

000

'Shit' the marksman mouthed, hitting the heel of his palm to his forehead and hanging his head with a laugh.

"That's what I thought," She spoke, an obvious smile in her voice as she then hung up, causing the sniper to laugh.

That call hadn't gone so well he summed, turning his vision back to the scope and watching as the smiling brunette pulled her previous message down before replacing it with a new, more simple one.

**_PERV ! =]_**

Again he looked away with a laugh and a shake of his head, so she wasn't serious, but she still needed convincing, other wise this little game could last a while, not that he minded all too much.

* * *

**he he... don't you just love teasing people when they play right into your hands**

**yaaaaaay**

**fun fun**


	7. 7: Jocelyn

**Bit of a looooonger one fooooor you!**

**he heeee**

* * *

7: Jocelyn

"I am sooooo looking forward to having a drink!" Claire grinned.

"It's a pub, not a club so calm your ass," Hannah shook her head with a light smile.

"Yeah, but the so called 'pub' has been made by Americans, so it'll probably be more like a bar rather than a traditional, local pub," The blonde stated while the brunette gave a one shouldered shrug and nod of agreement.

"Suppose,"

"And you never said!" Claire suddenly chirped, wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Said what?" Hannah perked with confusion and a small amount of alarm.

"Who called last night?" The bubbly blue-eyed woman stared at her friend eagerly.

"Just some welcoming phone call, saying they had wired the apartment block up with phones just like in a hotel, we can call other rooms in the block, but nothing outside," She finished with a bored shrug.

"Yeah, but why would they call to tell you that? There's a bloody leaflet right next to the phone stating all that crap!" Claire huffed in irritation.

"Obviously they had nothing else to do and thought we wouldn't read it!" Hannah quickly covered; she did not want Claire on her case if she knew a certain Sergeant had given their room a call.

000

"Ok you can have the tall one, the one with the huge arms is mine," Claire grinned from where she sat on a cushioned bench peering across the table and towards the bar where two off duty US soldiers stood, each holding a glass bottle.

Hannah had been busy looking around the place, it indeed was more like a bar than a pub, the benched seats along the walls and benched booths where of black leather and cushioned, the tables where darkly varnished and the few rounded high tables had high, padded leather topped stools to go. The floor was darkly tiled, obviously easier to hide drunken grime that was to come and the bar was long and lit up with spot lights as was the rest of the place while behind the bar was a mirrored wall with the various drinks, all illuminated with a florescent light hidden in the ceiling.

Shrugging her jean jacket off and exposing her long black tank top with a few red roses spaced about, she too looked across to the bar with curiosity, no other tables disrupting her sight, as it was the entrance space of the bar.

"What, I get stretch, who, not being mean, looks like a proper perv and you get the knuckle dragger with arms so big they make him look like a gorilla?" Hannah's brows shot up into an unimpressed look, which she directed at her friend.

"I ain't fussy, plus he's still good looking," The blonde grinned.

"Right, so… how does this whole bar thing work? We have no money," Hannah stated dully.

"Oh, don't worry, I read up on this one! You have a weekly allowance, and you just give them the room card and done! Sorta like with the food!" She grinned with a nod.

"Oh…ok then," Hannah gave a small shrug.

"What you having?"

"Shall we just get a bottle in?" Claire suggested which got a nod from her friend.

"Sure, rosé?"

"Yup, sounds good," Claire nodded while Hannah stood, taking the card out of her bag and striding towards the bar, her out fit was casual, but not too much, consisting of jean shorts, the dark floral print tank top and gold, gladiator wedged sandals with a long gold necklace with a small rose to match.

000

"Whey! Gents check those legs out!" a man with a cunning grin cheered, slinging his arms around both his mates necks, the two men sat on stools at the bar paused their conversation to take in the slightly drunken third party,

"Too bad you're taken Flynn and sorry Doyle, but I call dibs!" He grinned.

"I'm a happy man!" The dark skinned pilot stated turning from the man and taking a drink from his bottle.

With slow swig from his own bottle Doyle turned slyly, looking casual as he stole a glance, suddenly taking a small but sharp intake as he spotted the familiar dark haired woman, instantly turning away with a sputter as he nearly choked himself on his drink and quickly probed his elbow up on the bar, clamping a hand over his mouth to stifle a few coughs before using his hand as a wall to hide behind.

"You ok there Serge?" The light haired soldier grinned.

000

"Would you like any glasses?" The bar tender questioned after handing her card back and placing the bottle on the bar.

"No just a straw please," Hannah smiled sweetly, soaking up the shocked look on the man's face.

"I was joking! Just two glasses," She shook her head lightly, so it wasn't obvious she was shearing?

"Ta!" She chirped once the glasses where given and picked up the items and headed back to the table.

Standing at the table she set the glasses out and placed the bottle down, allowing Claire to get her hands on it while she leaned across the table to get her bag and slipped the card away.

"Hey, Hannah! Come here!" Claire waved her over with a cheeky grin.

"What?" Hannah placed her hands on the table as she bent closer to hear Claire's whisper.

"I think you've managed to grab a bit of attention," The blonde giggled.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Well, I think the men like staring at you while your wearing shorts and bending over a table!" Claire beamed while Hannah instantly snapped up strait and spun around, furiously tugging down at her tank top in utter embarrassment before slipping back onto the bench.

"You could have told me sooner!" the brunette grumbled, keeping her head down, not wanting to catch anyone's eyes.

"Why! I like guy's attention!" The blonde laughed, pouring out the glasses.

"I don't!" She shot back before quickly grabbing the glass and taking a large gulp.

000

It was only too normal for men to stare, and Doyle had happily joined, inspecting the length of her legs and pertness of her jean clad backside, the heels she wore only helping to add to the length and taunt her muscles.

"Too bad you missed that one bud," Doyle received a pat on the shoulder and slowly turned from the shying brunette to take in the man that called dibs.

"She'll turn you down Carter," The sniper stated, taking a carefree swig of his drink, minus the choking this time.

"She's a shy one, but I'll get her," The light haired Carter nodded.

000

"Ladies?" A man nodded, causing the chatting girls to turn from their conversation to take in the sudden third party.

"I'm Corporal Mark Carter," A confident grin turned up on his face.

"Mind if I join you?"

The friends exchanged quick looks before deciding, Hannah giving a shrug and Claire giving a nod.

000

"Well, He's in there now," The pilot commented with a shrug.

"No, he'll get shot down," The sniper assured, watching closely to the actions, emotion and body language he could see.

"What makes you so sure?" Flynn raised a brow at his best friend.

"She's already turned her body away from him," The marksman gave a grin looking over at Carter as he talked over the dark haired woman's shoulder seeing as she was sitting more facing her friend and blocking him out.

000

Hannah presses her lips together as she looked down at her drink with keen interest, not meaning to be rude, but she had zoned out of the conversation long ago, it was the constant slurred talk about him self that caused her to shut down. I did this once, now I do this, I'm a part of that, my team, my rank… I, me, my, that's all she heard.

Crossing an arm over her chest and lightly curling her fingers around her upper arm she brought the wine glass in her right hand up to her lips and took a slip, slowly slipping back against the seat, almost looking like a bored, sulking child.

"I'm just gunnu pop to the ladies!" Claire suddenly grinned like a manic and Hannah instantly heard that, causing her to sit bolt upright and hover on the edge of the seat, stiffening at the realisation she was being left behind with the drunken weirdo.

He wasn't bad looking; in fact he was quite attractive, it was just the fact he was acting weird and talked only of him self, it made him very dull and flat.

Sitting awkwardly on the edge of the seat as few minutes passed, Hannah scoured the room with a helpless look on her face.

"So, I never got your name?" The light haired Mark Carter grinned, slinging an arm around the back of the bench behind Hannah, causing her to scoot that extra inch away.

"Jocelyn," She gave a sarcastic smile as she shot the name towards him and instantly turned back to her drink, if she drank more she wouldn't have to talk as much.

"Beautiful, just like you," He whispered lazily, leaning towards her ear but misjudging the short distance and speed he should travel at, only succeeding in bumping his chest into her shoulder, knocking her arm forwards and sloshing her wine out of the glass and over her hand, the liquid running down her arm and dripping on her leg.

With a groan she set the drink down and shook her arm of the excess before brushing her dry hand over her legs and holding the other arm out helplessly as the drink started to dry and become sticky.

"Thanks," She muttered, pulling a face of disinterest.

Suddenly there was a hand on her back, dropping from the middle and travelling down lower, rather slowly. She instantly froze, her eyes wide as she hoped her sudden statue like body language was a clear hint to stop.

But he didn't.

"Your very touchy feely aren't you?" She then spoke up, raising her brows and shooting him an unimpressed look.

"No I'm not," He smiled, his hand trying to curl under her bum for a grope.

"Um yes you are," She corrected.

"It's not like I'm groping you?" He shrugged.

"No, but your still very touchy feely!" She tried again, her face pulling in irritation.

"Can I kiss you?"

That question came like a slap to the face as she calmly pushed his wandering hand away and scooted away as she thought of an answer.

She should probably save herself the trouble now and just say, 'eh fuck off no!' short and sweet, plain and simple, gets the point across.

But she wasn't that brave or mean.

"Why?" She tried to stall taking a panicked look around, frantically searching for an escape.

"Because I think you're beautiful," He grinned.

"Well…you don't really need a kiss do you?" Hannah raised a brow towards him like he was a kid asking for an extra cookie.

At this he was stunned and gawped for a second, trying to come up with a witty come back and truth be told if this was a club, he talked less about him self …well less altogether and Hannah was absolutely smashed, to the point she'd be feeling it like hell the next day… then perhaps he'd get a snog… but, none of these factors where standing, and she wasn't a slut so, he got no where.

"Carter, I think you should go rest up, you have an early shift tomorrow," Both Carter and Hannah looked up to see who was talking and there he stood, in his issued combats and a nicely tight, black muscle top his arms folded and one brow raised towards the drunk Corporal.

"Hey Doyle! Jocelyn and me where just getting to know each other! Right?" The man grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders and tugging her into him sharply getting a small surprised squeak from the brunette.

With a light frown Doyle slowly turned his gaze to the woman as she pushed away from Carter and shuffled further in her seat slightly.

"Jocelyn?" He gave a questioning frown and instantly Hannah's lips twitched up into smile, one she desperately tried so stop, even bowing her head and using her hair to hide her grin.

With a flash of a grin, Doyle then turned to Carter with a sudden authority and tried a new approach.

"Carter move your fucking ass out, get sober and get ready for your new station, that's an order, don't move and I'll drag you out,"

The man was on his feet with a scowl and sloppy salute, he then stepped around the table and paused in front of his Sergeant, quickly realising his higher commander wasn't going to step aside for him so bowed his head and squeezed past.

Hannah, now composed looked up almost expectantly waiting as the sniper turned his attention back to her once Carter was out of sight.

There was a brief pause with an intense eye contact that unnerved the young woman, causing her to look down before giving a smile and quickly stating.

"That's not my name, by the way," She gave a cheeky grin, thinking it better she clearly stated that.

"Care to share with me what it is?" Doyle raised a brow, an amused look lighting his face.

"Nah! I'm too selfish," She grinned, turning away from him to look at her glass of wine and take a sip.

* * *

**Don't worry my luvlys**

**they'll be getting more friendly soon he he **

**:D**


	8. 8: Shopping Experience

**Hello me luvlies!**

**what will happen today i wonder**

**hmmmmmmmmmm**

**lets find out whoooooo**

* * *

8: Shopping Experience

"I really don't think we need any more super noodles," a neat brow lifted on Hannah's face as she watched her blonde friend choose between the various flavours.

"Yeah, your right," She nodded, her face scrunched in concentration.

"How are we doing on pot noodles?" Claire turned her blue eyes to her dark haired friend.

"Perhaps…" Hannah dragged the word as she prised the dry food from the blonde's hands before continuing.

"We should get some food that doesn't require the kettle or microwave to cook it, hmm?" now both her brows where raised towards Claire.

"Seriously? Like proper food?" The blonde pulled a face of irritation.

Hannah gave a simple nod while her friend's face simply dropped further.

"So we'd have to use the cooker?" Claire tried to clear.

"For god sake yes! I'm not talking about full roast dinners here!" Hannah threw her arms up in irritation, the semi loud burst catching a few curious glances.

"You girls ok?" A soft voice questioned, causing both girls to look towards the woman addressing them.

She was a kind looking woman in her late forties, her hair a light sandy brown with a few silver streaks breaking the colour.

"Oh yes, fine thanks, just trying to wean my friend off microwave foods," Hannah smiled.

"Well you got to admit it's easier," Claire defended.

"I must admit, my husband and I have been living off the microwave, but I'm here to put a stop to that," The woman chuckled before holding her hand out.

"I'm Yvonne," She smiled.

"Nice too meet you, I'm Hannah," The dark brunette took her hand and gave it a shake.

"I'm Claire," The blonde was next to take her hand with a shake.

"Nice too meet you girls, we're having a small get together tomorrow night, why don't you pop along," Yvonne smiled.

"Ok!" Claire smiled.

"If your sure," Hannah added.

"Of course! We all need friends in a time like this," The woman smiled.

"Alright, thanks," Hannah smiled lightly.

"Good, just pop to the twelfth floor, we're the first door," Yvonne nodded.

"We'll be there!" Claire chirped happily.

"Eight o'clock!" The woman called with a wave as she tottered off, leaving both girls to wave at her retreating form.

"Did…we just make a friend," Hannah asked quietly in a slight confusion.

"I think so, I think we have also been invited to a house party," Claire summed.

"Oh," Hannah gave a nod.

000

"Its just pasta! How hard is pasta to cook! Seriously! Sauce pan, water, on the hob, ten minutes, done!" Hannah listed in a huff.

"Yeah… but what if you wanted a pasta bake?" Claire pulled a face.

"You just stick it in an oven dish with the sauce and cheese! Stop being a pratt!" Hannah grabbed the large bag of penne pasta and placed it in the trolley, while Claire opened her mouth to complain, only to be spotted by her friend and instantly stopped.

"Shut up! It's too late, it's in the trolley!"

"Fine, We'll have rice as well then!" Claire pointed to a bag of rice on the shelf rather childishly to which Hannah simply shrugged off.

"Fine!" Picking up the bag with more aggression than needed she then turned to drop it in the trolley, only for Claire to grab it.

"I changed my mind!" The blonde chirped.

"No! You said rice!" Hannah frowned, trying to pry her hands of the bag.

"I lied! I hate rice it's too chewy!" Claire struggled with the bag.

"It's rice!" Hannah exclaimed before giving in and releasing the bag just as Claire gave a hefty tug.

Their childish bickering was instantly stopped at the plastic pop the bag made, instantly followed with the scattering rain of the rice.

"Shit!" Claire exclaimed, spinning the bag around so no more rice could spill out of the split, effectively flicking rice at her friend in the process.

A stunned silence fell over the two instantly, Hannah stood with her mouth hung open in a frozen gasp while Claire cradled the split bag of rice in her hands with wide eyes like it was a cute fluffy animal she had just run over.

The first sound came from Hannah as she snorted out a laugh and instantly slapped a hand over her nose and mouth to hold in the hysterics that was bound to follow.

Claire looked around with alarm, taking in the empty isle before dumping the split bag on the shelf, taking hold off the trolley and bursting from the crime scene causing Hannah to jump into action after her, both of them taking on a strait backed, fast walk, trying to leave the area as quick and casual as possible.

With a snicker Hannah quickly took the lead, turning for another isle trying to keep a distance from the rice disaster while remaining casual, but being guilty, nerved up and completely on edge, when she came to the new isle and expected it to be completely barren she was in for a shock of her life when she rounded the shelf and came face to face with a person she wasn't expecting to be there and defiantly not one she recognised. With a small surprised scream jumping past her lips she skidded her speedy walk to a sudden halt, just missing ploughing into the man.

That was until a trolley ploughed into her backside with a surprising force she fell forwards with a squeak, bumping awkwardly into the man's chest, she would have thrown her arms out to catch herself like any normal person would have done, but knowing it was Sergeant Doyle stood before her she froze, unable to actually grab onto his torso to steady her self and instead ended up tucking her arms into her chest as she hit his, ricocheting of his muscular torso as she stumbled to the side, tripping on the front wheel of the trolley that had previously run her down.

With a sharp reflex the marksman reached an arm out, gripping Hannah's upper arm and instantly pulling her back upright and steady from her stumble.

"Sorry!" Hannah instantly blurted, holding her hands up in surrender before shooting Claire a frown.

The blonde was stone still in her pose, eyes wide as saucers and a hand cupping a gawping mouth while her other hand stayed firmly curled around the handle bar of the trolley, but upon receiving the look from the dark haired woman, both hands flew into the air in her own surrender.

Pursing her lips at the sudden awkwardness Hannah turned back to her almost victim now saviour.

"Hi! Yer, sorry, didn't mean to scream, or almost knock you down," Hannah babbled quickly giving a small sheepish smile before looking down at his hand on her arm, giving her arm a small shake to free the grip.

With an amused smile Doyle released her arm with a nod.

"Never had a greeting quite like that before," A boyish grin pulled at his lips.

"Yeah…sorry," Hannah looked around awkwardly before slowly reaching a hand to touch her nose.

"I think I broke my nose on your chest," She mumbled, frowning lightly.

"What are you doing!" She suddenly chirped in alarm, her eyes widening in shock as the sniper gently gripped her chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting her head up lightly before guiding her head to turn left then right. Bringing his free hand towards her face he gently pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the bone before moving down and gently feeling the cartilage.

"Your fine," He stated, releasing his hold on her.

"Oh, ok," She chirped sheepishly, once again raising her hand to her face and stroking her fingers over her nose.

"Well if it bruises I know who to blame," Hannah nodded causing the Sergeant's face to lighten in amusement.

"What are you doing?" he raised a brow as he watched her rub her nose.

"Shopping, what are you doing?" She stated stupidly, before asking him in defence, causing him to chuckle.

"Getting coffee, we don't always have time to go to the food hall for the fresh stuff," He stated simply with a grin before looking her over and noting something off about her.

"Is…Is that rice in your hair?" He asked almost unsure, while Hannah furiously ran her hands threw her hair, shaking the grains free before composing her self and sweeping a hand over her shoulders to dust them clean.

"No," Came her simple answer, her face as dead strait and serious as they come, causing the sniper's lips to twitch with a smile.

"Yo, Doyle you man whore! Move your ass!" A loud voice barked, instantly catching Hannah's attention as she almost choked on her laugh, looking down the isle with a snicker as she spotted a dark skinned man looking irritated.

"Fuck off Flynn!" Doyle turned with a blank irritation of his own, shooting his friend a frown.

"If I have to come over there I will whoop your ass!" The pilot pointed down the isle towards his friend, while he cradled two large cartons of milk in one arm.

"You've been told," Hannah taunted with a cheeky smile as the Sniper turned back to her.

"Doyle!" His name was barked yet again, causing him to look skywards with a groan before he grabbed two large jars of coffee.

"Nice bumping into you Ladies," He nodded before turning on his heels and marching towards his friend who lifted an arm in an open shrug, the irritated frown still on his face, only to be shoved out the way.

"Is he stalking you?" Claire mumbled after a short break.

"What makes you think that?" Hannah turned to look at her friend with a laugh.

"He's always around you," The Blonde summed suspiciously.

"No he's not," The brunette laughed, while the store tannoy buzzed to life with a chiming ping.

'Colleague announcement, could the store janitor please go to isle five, spillage,'

With that it pinged out into silence.

"Tea, coffee, hot chocolate, sugar, done!" Hannah listed quickly after throwing the items into the trolley.

"Ok let's go!" She then chirped as they both made their exit, or rather, escape.

* * *

**Tee hee**

**food shopping is boring unless you jazz it up some how**

**he he you should see me in a film store! all the bloody dvd cases jump off the shelves and attack me!**

**ahh fun times :D**

**still no name exchange he he**

**yaaaay**

**we gots a party too**


	9. 9: Odd Ball Questions

9: Odd Ball Questions

"Do you think there are bodies on the London eye?" The question came out in a deep monotone causing the dark haired woman next to the man that had spoken, choke on her drink, nearly spitting the contence back into the small plastic cup she held.

"What?" She forced out in a stupefied fluster, turning to the rather withered looking skinny, bald man with wide eyes.

"Imagine being on the London eye when the infection broke out, sitting, waiting…just knowing that in an hours time you'd have been rotated around to your death," His tone remained the same, flat and almost as dead as his eyes.

"I…I'd rather not think of such a thing!" Hannah gaped in shock.

"Do you recon it would have been like the arcade games? House of Dead," He then lifted his hand and shaped it like a gun, which he aimed towards the window and pulled back with his own made sound affect for a gunshot.

Hannah just watched him with wide eyes, slowly turning to face the large window with the same look and quickly downing her drink.

Since arriving at the little shindig Claire and herself had been invited too, she had been stuck with the overly depressing man for far too long, listening to his wonders of the infection and what it would have been like to see it all, causing Hannah to throw back drinks to give her the excuse to leave for a top up, only for the damned man to search her out.

"What would be your choice of weapon if you had a zombie in front of you?" The question was thrown towards her in that very same dull tone.

"I need a re-fill!" Hannah jumped to her feet, sticking her arm in the air to show her empty cup and her obvious tipsy state.

With a shakily forced smile she turned sharply and meandered her way threw the crowded living space.

Quite a few people had come to Yvonne's party, but it was mostly the torn families that needed to talk to others in the same boat to get reassurance and an exchange of emotions about what has happened, there was even a few unlucky loners who had no one and was hoping to find someone to talk to, someone who understood what they where feeling and what they where going threw and everyone that had come along knew what the other was feeling and could relate.

It was more of a wake than a party, with people grieving for thous they had lost.

Hannah couldn't grieve like these people; she couldn't find comfort in a stranger, no matter the similarities between the deaths and the feelings that came of it, so being put in such a situation made her very uncomfortable and closed off, she wanted to remove herself from every conversation that turned to _the _incident, she just couldn't handle it, she couldn't talk about her feelings or her family to some she didn't know.

With a shaky sigh she refilled her plastic cup with vodka this time, deciding she was in need for more strength. She almost seemed to drop off, her face becoming a neutral abbess as she watched the vodka fill the cup before she heaved a huff and set the bottle down, screwing the cap back on and splashing a dab of lemonade over the odd measures, before taking a swig of the strong drink and forcing it down with a cringed gulp.

She needed to get out, but she couldn't leave with out Claire, who had so happily gone off with a bloke, to be his shoulder to cry on.

Mustering the courage Hannah turned back to the dull bustle and looked around, quickly coming up blank as she realised she would have to go on a search for her friend.

She knocked awkwardly past the compacted amount of people, sloshing her drink over her hand only to frown lightly and switch the drink into her other hand while shaking off her vodka soaked one, her attention soon taken away as she passed the slightly ajar bedroom door, both brows instantly shooting up towards her hair line as she jerked her body into a stop before taking a step back and placing a hand on the door and giving it a drink educed, carefree push open.

Her brows remained raised while her arm froze in a stretched out position from where she had pushed the door open, her other arm tucked into her chest where she held her drink close to her chin, the only part of her that moved was her jaw as it dropped down.

Claire had her hands fisted into the sandy hair of a random man, her lips moving hotly over his and a flash of tongue flicking out every few times between their glued faces.

When the blonde pulled away her face was visible to see the vanity damage she had self inflicted, her red lip stick was smudged all over her chin, cheeks and over all mouth area, as well as the man's, she had horrendous panda eyes from where she had been and still was, crying, the tears having created long, black streaks down her cheeks.

"I so glad I found someone who understands!" She sobbed to the unknown man before returning to the kiss with a whimper.

Closing her mouth Hannah shook her head and turned, simply deciding to remove her self from yet another situation, forgetting to close the door on such situation as she made her hasty retreat.

Claire was showing her way of getting past the grieving stage, which was comfort, she needed comfort and lots of it, in the loving kind.

Secluding herself to a hidden, far corner of the room Hannah rested her hip against the desk homing the room telephone, a plant and various pictures as she faced the large window, crossing her arms and bringing the cup to her lips as she stared blankly to the building opposite.

Hannah just couldn't fit in because she couldn't open up and spill everything she's feeling like the people around her could, she would just lay in her bed at night, hugging her pillow and thinking as silent tears strolled down her face, each and every night so far.

000

'_Hey! Any one up for crashin' a party?_' a male's voice crackled over the radio link all the rooftop snipers had.

'_Nah, looks dull man,_' another answered shortly.

'_Where's it at? I can't see!_' a third joined.

'_Twelfth floor bud,_' the first stated.

'_Whoa! That is dull!_' the third chuckled in shock.

'_Your tellin' me! Check miss cleavage! She ain't 'aving too much fun!_' the second man cheered to his friends.

'_Who? Where?_' the first laughed.

With a shake of his head the Sergeant ran a hand threw his short brown hair, an amused grin pulling at his lips as he chuckled at the men's conversation before adding his own comment in.

"Don't you boy's have a job to do?" He grinned.

'_There ain't no job that needs doin' Serge, it's pretty shit quite!_' the third man stated.

'_Well, I'm thinkin' that pretty lady is in need of a rescue! Whadda ya say?_' The second offered, a smile in his tone.

'_Still ain't told me who?_' the first huffed.

'_Dark brown hair, lil summer dress, flower in her hair stood in the corner!_' the second man described then directed.

'_Whoo, I'd rescue that! I'm in,_' the first hooted.

'_Count me in on that!_' the third agreed.

Doyle bowed his head with a laugh, giving a shake of his head as he rubbed at his left eye, still listening to the conversation going on between his boys.

"You boy's wanna get shot?" He offered with a laugh, scolding their actions lightly as he tried to be the superior that he was but knowing there was no actual threat around meant he was flippant when his men where having a bit of fun to lighten the day.

'_Aw come on Serge! Don't tell me you don't wanna help out this pretty little number!_' The second taunted, a grin evident in his voice.

'_Just take a look!_' he then continued, to which Doyle shook his head again with a grin before shuffling towards his rifle and turning an eye to the scope.

"Right, where am I looking?" He questioned.

'_Twelfth floor, far corner, dark brunette,_' the second stated yet again while Doyle dropped his scoped vision to the directed floor and scanned the occupants of the room, the ones he could see any way.

He vision instantly clocked on a familiar face and his lips turned up in a grin, lighting completely at the look on the woman's face. She was staring into space with an extremely unimpressed look that made him chuckle.

'_Got her?_' the first questioned while Doyle nodded his head despite the other men not being able to see.

"Yer, I got her," He grinned.

'_Think she needs saving?_' the third wondered out loud to the group.

'_Whoa! We got a creep moving in, yeah! She needs saving!_' the second laugh.

Doyle watched as a bald headed man, zigzagged threw the mass of people and creeped up behind the pretty woman who had spaced out, alerting her to his presence by placing a hand on her shoulder, which in turn caused her to jolt out of her trace and turn to him lightly, her face dropping before being replaced with a forced smile as she obviously recognised the man, slowly turning to look back out the window and finally giving a pained cringe.

000

Looking down into her drink, Hannah nodded as if she was paying every word the man next to her spoke her fullest attention but every time he would turn away from her, her face would drop into a frown, or she'd give a roll of her eyes.

With a light frown the bald man turned around fully as he was bumped into and Hannah took this opportunity to completely explode, mouthing out a silent string of furious insults as she struggled to hold her free hand back from hitting him, allowing it to bash the air at the back of his head.

When the bald man turned back to face her she brought her walloping fist back to her and clamped her hand over her mouth to save her from actually shouting anything, her face returning to a fake pleasant look as she raised her brows and gave a nod as he then continued his depressing rant.

With look of total loathing she dragged her hand away from her mouth and let it cup her cheek as she then closed her eyes and tilted her head back, mouthing out a helpless _'oh my god'_

000

With a grin Doyle pulled away from the scope with a chuckle, having watched the woman obviously grow from irritated to furious every time the bald headed man opened his mouth.

"I got this one boys," Doyle grinned.

000

Please shut up, please shut up, please shut up, Hannah had taken to repeating over and over in her head as the man continued to talk on about his wonders and visions of living during the outbreak, going into vast detail about everything.

Hannah had also given up the polite mask and was now staring with a rather irritated look on her face out the window once again, a childish pout almost on her face as she continued to be trapped and tormented with this man.

She looked down at her drink and swilled the little contence in her cup before downing the rest with a scowl, the cringe of drinking vodka long gone.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the sound of something other than the droning man next to her sounded, causing her to look around as the phone next to her rang, wondering if anyone was going to answer.

She looked at the noisy contraption almost longingly, the drone of the man's speech still rambling in one ear so with a sudden burst of need she held a finger out to the man.

"One moment!" She chirped in an overly joyous tone, she probably wouldn't have managed, if it hadn't been for the lengthy amount of alcohol she had consumed. She then picked up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked rather hopefully.

'You look in need of help,' a soothingly deep voice seemed to grin down the line, the change in tone and over all sound was almost pleasant for her to listen too.

"You have no idea," She sighed, obviously tired and drained from the man she had been forced into conversation.

'Probably,' the man chuckled while she recognised something and the man's voice instantly clicked in her mind.

"Is this who I think it is?" She smiled lightly, what seemed like her first real smile in awhile.

'Depends, who'd you think it is?' he questioned in a light, playful tone.

"I'm thinking something that beings with S," She started in her own playful tone.

000

Stalker, Doyle instantly summed and bowed his head to hide his grin despite no one actually being able to see him.

'But at the moment I'm defiantly thinking Hero,' The dark haired woman then continued, causing the Sergeant to lift his head with a more pleased smile as he peeked threw his scope only to smile more at the soft, playful smile on the woman's face.

"Well, it's all for you," he grinned, watching as a wider smile lightened her face.

'Hmm, well I'm not entirely sure if I should be worried you know where I am and am in need of saving or thankful,' The woman gave a coy grin.

"You want help?" Doyle simply taunted as if he was going to take the option away from her.

'Yes! I'm sorry, please don't leave me!' she instantly cringed, causing Doyle to chuckle.

"Right, just tell the guy you need to pop out, he probably won't offer to walk you, he don't look the type," the sniper observed as he scanned the man before turning back to the pretty woman and catching her relieved look.

"He'll just give you no choice and come along," He then added, watching as she instantly deflated from relieved back into irritated, and fought to hold back his laugh.

000

"So what do I do?" Hannah almost whined only to get a laughed reply.

'Tell him you have to go,' he repeated, a grin in his tone.

With a cringe Hannah slowly pulled the phone from her ear and turned stiffly to face the man.

"Hi!" She started lamely to get his attention only to notice she already had it.

"Sorry, but… I have to go!" She chirped out with a fake, apologetic smile.

"It's ok, I'll get your coat and walk you," The bald man gave a simple shrug with his plain tone and headed off, leaving Hannah to glare at the spot he was once at with much hate, slowly turning back to the phone.

"He's getting my coat," She almost growled.

'Good, just make your way out the building,' He then instructed.

"But I don't wanna go anywhere with him!" Hannah once again whined.

'Trust me,' was all the man said soothingly.

"Ok, fine," Hannah rolled her eyes, giving a pout of distaste as she then put the phone down and headed towards the door where the man stood holding her two coats, how he knew what was hers she really didn't want to get into, so with a nod of thanks she took the items and walked past, heading strait for the lift.

After the agonising wait for the lift, Hannah could only thank that it was in silence, they both stepped in.

"What floor you on?" The man questioned and she instantly shot him a look for total disapproval before silently reaching forwards and pressing for the ground floor before busying herself with pulling her pink cotton cardigan on, followed by her jean jacket.

000

"Alright boys, you wanna help out?" Doyle called down the radio link, getting a flurry of responses from the three other men as they jumped at the chance for something different.

000

With her arms folded and a killer glare on her face, Hannah drummed her fingers against her arm impatiently as she stood listening to the bald man, who's name she realised she didn't know, started off another rant.

"You ever wonder what it would feel like to turn into one?" He questioned turning to her.

"No, I don't!" She shot in a clipped tone.

"Do you think there are still some out there?"

"I don't bloody know! Why don't we take a lovely joy ride out there and find out!" Hannah burst, throwing an arm out to point off in a random direction from where she stood in the slow moving lift.

"You would want to go out there?" He raised a brow.

"Nothing is out there," She rolled her eyes.

"But still, if you had the chance, would you go out there?" his tone seemed to change in the oddest of ways.

"Listen…" She paused as she drew a blank on his name.

"Rhys," He handed his name over slowly, as if he was shocked she didn't remember.

"What ever," she simply waved away the name she didn't really care for.

"I ain't ever getting the chance to go out there and if I did, there isn't anything out there I want to really go and see," At this she gave a shrug and folded her arms once again.

"Wouldn't you want to see what happened?" He started up again with his questions while Hannah hung her head.

When the lift finally reached ground floor she couldn't get out the confined space quick enough, speeding out hotly only to be swamped by three men in uniform.

One man slapped her wrists in cuffs while the other two, shuffled Rhys back into the lift with barked orders and warnings, yelling about this and that, for his own safety.

Everything seemed suddenly very loud and out of control as the men then ushered her off.


	10. 10: Weirdoes!

_helloooooo... i had started this ages ago... but i was sure where it was going... i know how this story is gunnu go and how it will work out... but this chapter i drew a bit of a blank_

_buuuut luckily! i'm back with my brain!_

_I HAVE IDEAS AGAIN!_

* * *

10: Weirdoes!

"What's happening?" Hannah chirped timidly as she was lead out of the building, peering around the three men that had boxed her in.

"I have no idea what is going on, can you please shed some light?" She asked hopefully.

"If I'm being arrested shouldn't I be read my rights?" A light frown pulled at her brows.

"I have the right to an attorney!" She then stated, holding a hand in the air to help make the point an even bigger statement, thou all she managed to do was tug her other arm up awkwardly seeing as her hands where cuffed together, leaving her to clatter around with her arms stupidly.

"Ok I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have done it, but please understand!" The dark haired woman then spiralled off in a tipsy rant, her voice hitching as she seemed she was going to burst into tears at any moment, something that caused the three men to exchange looks before looking at the hand cuffed woman with a much softer expression.

"Alright fine!" She then huffed in irritation, all evidence of possible tears fully gone as she turned off the water works and decided to accept her fate.

"I have no idea, for the life of me, what I have done!" Hannah gave an awkward shrug, ignoring the unimpressed looks from the three soldiers she had managed to trick with her fake tears.

The walk was short and the confused woman took none of it in, she simply followed on with the men while looking down at the handcuffs with a slight amusement, having never been in hand cuffs before it was oddly exciting to her, or that's what the alcohol made her think any way.

"You ok?" One of the soldiers spoke up, concerned over her silence seeing as she had been only too happy to ramble out her demands and statements minutes earlier.

"Oh you do speak!" She instantly chirped with a bright smile, almost seeming like a simple-minded idiot.

"So could you now, perhaps, explain the reason behind the hand cuffs?" She kept the same smile but raised her brows with the question as her small herding group came to a stop.

"You said you wanted help," a different voice spoke up, an obvious smile in the tone making it all too familiar and when Hannah swirled around in search of the voice she instantly fitted the voice to the face.

"Ah, I should have known," She nodded with a smile before holding her arms out to show the cuffs.

"A little unnecessary but affective," She shrugged.

"Do you still want us to read you, your rights?" One of the other boys smirked, just about holding back a snicker.

"No, it's fine, but you can take these off," She simply frowned.

"I got it from here guys, thanks," Their Sergeant nodded, dismissing the three grinning men and allowing them to get back to their posts.

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" Hannah questioned curiously.

"Nope, I have contacts," He grinned as he plucked a small key from his pocket and gently took her right wrist, lifting her hands and quickly ridding her of the cuffs.

"Thanks," She mumbled lightly, rubbing at her wrists as the tight pressure vanished while watching as he gave her a nod before turning to his radio, starting a conversation with a crackle.

"Hey, Joe?" He spoke down the line.

'Sup Doyle?' a bored voice was quick to reply.

"Thanks for sorting the security cameras" The sniper gave a coy grin as he spoke.

'Ah! No probs mate, gave me summit to do,' Joe crackled back.

"Well thanks again," He nodded before muting the radio link and turning to take in Hannah who was stood, simply staring.

"How did you know where I was?" She instantly accused.

"Your welcome," He then scoffed out with a laugh.

"Yer that too, but still!" She quickly waved it away.

"Should I be scared of you?" the question chirped out lightly, an unsure tone lacing the words.

"I mean, guy with a gun, on top of a building, with a gun, looking into apartments…with a gun, knowing where people are, what they've been doing…calling them…" Her brows rose as she looked across at him expectantly, only for the man to continue to stand completely relaxed with a single brow raised on his face.

"It don't sound too good…that someone with an S is starting to creep to mind again," She held an accusing face as she pointed towards him the buzz of alcohol seeming to influence her words more, to which he simply rolled his eyes.

"Stalker? I get it," He nodded.

"A few of my men had spotted the dull party and were messing around, they picked you out of the crowd," He then stated, speaking with authority as if he was giving evidence for himself in court.

"Actually I was thinking Sergeant…" She paused as she caught his eye, watching innocently as a small grin turned up on his lips.

"Alright, lets start over!" He smiled and held a hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Doyle and I am not a stalker," The grin pulled up at his lips more, his eyes lighting with amusement as his words sparked a laugh from the woman in front of him.

"Nice too meet you, I'm glad your not a stalker," She nodded with a bright smile taking his hand and shaking it.

"Really?" He raised his brows with a grin as he released her hand.

"Still no name?"

"Does it really bother you that much, not knowing my name?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Well I guess I'll just use your other name then," He turned slowly with a shrug, digging his hands into his pockets casually as he started a slow walk.

"…Excuse me?" The smile fell from Hannah's lips like a led weight, quickly replaced with utter confusion.

"Jocelyn!" He held his head up high with a wide smile as he spoke the name loud enough for the woman now falling behind to hear.

"That's not my name!" She instantly chirped, jumping into step to follow him.

"Well that is the only name I have on you so I might as well use it!" He spun around and walked a few paces backwards as the dark haired woman caught up.

"Oh I see your game!" She narrowed her eyes at him in a mock scowl.

"Do you now?" He grinned, a brow raising as he stopped his backwards paces as the woman placed her hands on her hips and came to a halt in front of him.

"Yer!" She stated confidently with a nod.

"Well then Jocelyn, would you care for a walk?" he gave an elaborate bow which earned a giggle from Hannah before standing up strait and holding a hand out to her.

"I'm not sure about Jocelyn, but I'll keep you company," she nodded, folding her arms across her chest and moving around him with quick strides.

With a cheeky grin Doyle was quick to follow, stepping up next to her and matching her strides.

000

"You really didn't look at all impressed," The sniper laughed with a boyish grin turning up the corners of his lips.

"Oh I wasn't, but to be honest I should be used to weirdoes," The brunette shrugged, the alcohol she had drunk now dwindling out to a low level leaving the once numb buzz way behind, not that she minded now she was in better company. The drink was no longer needed to help numb all her senses to the point she couldn't comprehend most of what was being spoken to her, perhaps if she was still sat with that damn odd ball of a man with his weird questions then she would probably be ducking and diving to keep hidden while searching for a re-fill.

"Really? You know a few?" Doyle raised a brow as he turned to look at the woman sat next to him in slight amusement.

"Yer, I know a few weirdoes, but their the good kind, you know like your weird friends you love," She explained with a flick of her wrist as she looked across the murky water of the Thames river.

"I say I should be used to weirdoes because they are the only people I seem to attract," She finished with an almost baffled tone.

"It must be my face, I have a freaky face that just attracts really weird people, and now I mean weird!" She turned to the sniper next to her with raised brows as she shared her concerns over her weirdo attracting face.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, your face isn't the least bit freaky," He couldn't help but speak with a grin, the need to laugh pulling at his cheeks so bad they started to hurt.

When most women made negative comments about them selves it was usually over something completely idle or something that wasn't even there to begin, they just felt insecure and needed to draw attention to make-believe issues so they could then be complemented by others to make them selves feel better.

When this dark haired woman made a comment about her self, it was more comical than anything else, like she hadn't even thought of her appearance much until she noticed such weird personalities being pulled her way, and then instead of becoming self conscious she buckled down hard to come up with some form of explanation as to why she was attracting them, her explanation was, 'her freaky face'.

"Not that bad!" Hannah almost scoffed yet a smile tugged at her lips as she thought back on some fun memories of her weird meetings.

"I had one man sit next to me then complain that I wasn't even talking so I tried to make conversation with him only for him to start giggling like school girl, and instead of replying to what I said he just kept repeating my name over and over in a really weird way," She finished with a slight cringe as she thought back.

"It was sort of like a creepy, high pitch, sing song kind of way, and he kept putting 'ohh' in front of my name each time," she pursed her lips as she gave a nod, almost as if she was listening to the voice of the odd man she once met, in her head.

"Ok, I take that back, that sounds weird," The sniper snorted out with laugh he desperately tried to control.

"Yer, one of many," Hannah nodded crossing her arms over the barrier in front of her, and swinging her legs as she leaned forwards to peer down at the dirty water slowly flowing beneath them, the heels of her flimsy dolly shoes making soft taps as they kicked against the walled river edge.

Doyle had led them to the edge of the Thames during their stroll and now they both sat with their legs daggling over the river, the metal railing keeping them safely away from the river as the lowest part of the black painted barrier was at chest height for Hannah sat down and the height of the barrier reached just at the bottom of her ribs, slightly above the waist when she was stood, or rather leaning over the barrier like a kid.

"You seem almost proud?" Doyle gave a confused smile, watching as the woman next to him beamed with a grin.

"Well, they do prove to be funny and entertaining, not at the time mind you, just afterwards when you can laugh back on it," she nodded before turning her brown eyes away from the murky water and towards the Sergeant.

"What about you? You attract many weirdoes?" She questioned with an small expectant smile.

"Not often no, but I did managed to get myself quite a character once," he nodded with a chuckle.

"Sounds interesting," Hannah nodded, giving a smile to encourage him to continue.

"I had some leave back home a while back so I went out with some of the guys, we hit a few bars and one of them I bumped into this beautiful little blonde, big blue eyes, she was a looker," Her rambled with a grin, replaying the night in his head while the once intrigued look on Hannah's face tugged down slighting in disinterest and almost resentment of the unknown woman he was describing. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, it's always a gorgeous blonde, why did she have to have dark hair? There was no hope in hell for her with her dark hair, common brown eyes and freaky face!

"She came over to me and started talking, and I don't mean small talk, she blasted into a full conversation about hair, now I have no idea how anyone could possibly have so much to say about hair!" He held his hands up as if surrendering to the conversation about hair like it was in front of him.

"Oh, and that was going to be my next topic," Hannah teased with a pouting smile.

"That's not the worst," he grinned before continuing on.

"She had this thing about keeping a tight grip on my sleeve so I couldn't go anywhere and after about forty minutes of her non-stop talking she decided to seduce me, I think that was what she was trying to do anyway," He frowned lightly.

"What did she do?" The brunette frowned lightly thou the corners of her lips remained curled up in a smile.

"She, uhh, pulled the padding from her bra out, it was all rubbery and skin coloured," He cringed.

"She then dunked it in my drink before popping it in her mouth to suck it clean… I still don't know what to make of it to this day," He looked across the river to the dead part of the city on the other side with a confused if slightly disturbed look on his face.

Hannah had slapped a hand over her mouth to suppress the very loud laugh that would have other wise burst out, leaving her instead to snicker uncontrollably into her hand as she leaned over the railing, her shoulders shaking.

"I hardly touched that drink too, total waste," He shook his head, his eyes remaining on the city as he crossed his arms over the barrier from where they were once draped.

"Are you serious!" Hannah finally managed to shriek with laughter before placing her hands to her face to hold her cheeks down.

"Aw my cheeks hurt now!" She laughed.

"Yer, she stalked me for the rest of the night, it was horrifying, you shouldn't laugh!" he shook his head at her, even thou the faint curl of a smile was pulling at his lips.

"I'm sorry, sorry!" she held a hand out as she slowly managed to calm herself from her giggles.

* * *

_kk so i finished off this chapter which i was stuck on with a bit of, fun, playfull, bonding time :D_

_and luckily i have ideas for the next few chapters now_

_soem totally cute fluff chapters and some totally not cute, not fluff chapters... coz i love my action and excitment :D_

_bahahahahah_

_and thanks to all my reviews! you guys gave me the power to get past my mental block! and finish this chapter...even if it was just a bit of fun chats_

_:D MORE TO COME!_


	11. 11: What are friends for?

**Sooooooooooooo ... the next one will be better ¬¬**

**this one is sorta like a space taker...yer ¬¬**

* * *

11: What are friends for?

"…Are you sure your ok?" The keen eyed sniper paused what he was previously saying as he noticed the woman next him give a violent shiver, one which she tried to control which only made her stiffen slightly.

"Oh yer fine!" She instantly waved away, fidgeting something awful, shifting from foot to foot slowly as their walk stopped.

"Just cold," She then shrugged.

With a raise of his brow Doyle tilted his head back slightly and squinted towards the blue sky as the bright sun glared at his eye sight.

"…The sun is out" he stated flatly before turning back to her.

"Well… I've been on holiday for a while where it was hotter, not to mention stranded there for quite sometime so I sort of acclimatised and now this is cold…" Hannah held her hands out in a motion to show the weather around them in Britain.

"…I don't think it works quite that fast…" The Sergeant couldn't help but correct her and put a slight downer on her other wise well sprung up excuse, she instantly felt deflated, her words probably would have worked on any one else but the sniper had a sharp mind so unfortunately it didn't work. The only other option was to just tell the truth, say what was actually wrong, but she couldn't, she wouldn't!

"Am I not allowed to feel cold…" She then chirped, almost seeming offended and instantly Doyle held his hands up in defence.

"Alright, do you want my jacket?" he offered with raised brows.

"Oh, no thank you I'm fine, plus that thing looks baking hot," She shook her head as she looked at the issued smock all forces personal where given with a small laugh. Not only was the item massive but it would probably end up cooking her.

"…but," Doyle started off with a tilt of his head only for the dark haired woman to instantly chirp up.

"Aren't you roasting in that?" her question was urgent, a definite sign she was getting him to change the subject.

"A little," He nodded, following as Hannah edged towards the large apartment block.

000

"Where the hell have you been!" Claire instantly chirped in annoyance, a frown on her face as she paused what she was doing.

"Can't talk now!" Hannah instantly blurted, holding out a hand to stop her friend from talking.

The frown on Claire's face turned from angry to confusion as her dark haired friend instantly burst into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her self. Her brows then raised towards her hair line once the toilet flushed and Hannah remerged.

"Oh my god you have no idea how long I have been holding half a bottle of wine, five vodkas and like two litres of fizzy pop in my bladder!" The dark haired woman sighed with relief.

"Were there no toilets where you vanished off too?" Claire set her hands on her hips.

"Not that I knew off, we were out side, plus I didn't want to ask! Just not attractive! Aw and to make it worse we where by the river for ages! I thought I was going to piss my self then have to accidentally fall into the river to hide the fact! But I managed to hold!" She gave a proud nod at her accomplishment before a small frown tugged at her brows.

"God knows how, but I was fidgeting and twitching like a mental patient…ohh damn it, I probably looked like a twat!" Hannah then threw her arm up with a scoff and roll of her eyes as if she had ruined something but didn't give too much of a care towards it.

"Well, that's what I get for failing to lie and slyly edge into the lift while I'm being spoken too," she sighed, heading over to the sofa and dumping herself down into a slouched sit.

"Ok, I've decided I don't want to know any more," Claire shook her head before continuing to poor the just boiled water into her pot noodle.

"Fine by me, I rather not talk about my utter fails," Hannah grumbled with a lazy wave of her arm from where she sat, the realisation of her utter twitchy weirdness has properly caused her to send a hot guy running.

Hannah's dismal thoughts and Claire's pot noodle making was interrupted by three hearty knocks on the door.

The blonde paused in the kitchen, the sauce sachet between her teeth from where she was trying to rip it open, while the brunette tilted a head back to peer at the door.

"Your closer," She then grumbled to the blonde.

"Fine," Claire rolled her eyes as she set the sauce packet down and headed for the door, swinging it open with a bored expression.

"Yes?" She huffed tiredly before she even saw the person behind the door and once she did she perked up instantly.

"Oh hi!" She beamed with a smile that went strait to her blue eyes and from the living room Hannah huffed wondering who had gotten her into such a chipper mood so suddenly.

"Hi," The male nodded, a twitch of a frown pulling at his brows as he leaned away from the woman's sudden eagerness.

"I was just wondering if, umm," The man paused realising he still had no name and Jocelyn was hardly going to come in handy here.

"If your friend was in?" He then raised his brows, giving himself a clap on the back for that save.

"Why, and who's asking?" A coy smile instantly fell over Claire's face as if the devil suddenly possessed her.

"Doyle and well, she went quite suddenly and I'm not sure if I said or did something to upset her, so…" Doyle opened his arms in a light shrug before clapping his hands together lightly and rubbing his palms, all in all feeling rather awkward, tie him down and interrogate the man in away way and he'd be fine, he was trained for that, what he wasn't trained for was getting past the devilishly grinning best friend of a woman he had some how managed to chase off.

"…Are you ok?" He leaned further away from the blonde with a light frown as her wide, almost evil grin seemed ready to split her lips if it grew anymore.

"Oh I'm fine," She nodded in a hushed voice.

"Soooo…" The sniper looked around the hall.

"Is she in?" He then continued with a raise of the brow, if she wasn't he could at least start backing away from the blonde that looked to be brimming with a well held back, wild excitement.

"Oh she's in!" Claire then stated loudly giving a nod and instantly Doyle's brows rose.

"And I'm pretty sure she was fine, she said something about having pissed herself so she had to dart off," Claire nodded only to screech as she was yanked away from the door, digging her nails into the wood work as she was pulled roughly causing the door to be pulled open with her and hit the wall once she let go before swinging leisurely to a loud close.

"You whore!" Hannah bellowed as she twirled Claire into the living space, leaving the blonde to flail to a stop.

"What! He asked, I was just saying what I knew!" She instantly defended even thou her face held an openly pleased smile.

"Your such a cow!" Hannah lowered her tone.

"Now what do I do!" She hissed throwing a wild point towards the door.

"Just go! I'm sure he'll see the funny side!" Claire waved.

"You just told him I pissed myself!" Hannah fisted her hands into her hair.

"Could be worse," The blonde gave a shrug while Hannah looked at her friend with an open gape.

"…How!" She then threw her hands down from her hair to ask.

"I could have said you shit your self," One shoulder lifted in a half shrug as the blue eyed woman grinned and the brown eyed woman frowned at her in a open mouthed stupor.

"You won't be asking me to get the door again, will you?" She then snickered.

"You're the devil!" Hannah finally recovered with a shake of her head and headed towards the door, turning back to her friend with a glare and a point.

"This will come back around and bite you in the ass missy! I'll make sure of it!" the dark haired woman threatened before grasping the door handle.

With a raise of his brows Doyle looked around the empty hall way, having been staring at the closed door for a few minutes in an undisturbed shock, before managing to bring himself out if it. Perusing his lips he gave the hall way and ceiling another disinterested inspection, rocking back and for on his heels before clasping his hands behind his back as he then looked down, watching his leather booted toes lift and lower back to the ground with each rock.

When the door finally gave a click and opened Doyle raised his eyes, lips still perused and upon finding the dark haired woman he had first come to speak to he lifted his whole head, one brow raising towards his hair line, head cocking to the side lightly and lips forming a smirk.

"You pissed your self?"

"No!" Hannah chirped with a huff, turning her eyes to the ceiling as she took a deep breath.

"I did not piss my self," She cleared.

"…But I almost did," She then shrugged.

"So…that was the reason for your rather hasty departure?" Doyle grinned, trying his damned hardest not to snort out a laugh.

"Yes…sorry," Her brown eyes darted around inspecting the floor between them.

"Why didn't you say?" The questioned came out with a laugh as Doyle shook his head.

"We passed plenty of toilets!" He shook his head with a grin.

"Well… it's not exactly the most attractive question I could have asked!" She tried to defend with a huff.

"So instead you suffer until you start to lie, twitch and run off?" He raised his brows.

"…It…sounds bad when you say it like that!" Hannah thought it over, giving a slow nod.

"And here I though I did something wrong," Doyle grinned, opening his arms with a light shrug.

"Sorry," Hannah hung her head with a chuckle.

"It's alright," He shook his head with his own chuckle.

"Hey! Next time we'll make up a code," he gave a boyish grin that caused a smile to turn up on Hannah's lips, her brows raising.

"Next time?" She questioned tilting her head as the sniper backed up slowly towards the lift.

"Yer, tonight!" He nodded, blindly pressing the call button for the lift that was already waiting on the floor, no one else having used it.

"You can buy me a drink, you owe me remember," His grin turned coy as he stepped back into the lift.

"Ok," Hannah giggled, to stunned to say anything else.

"See you at eight," He winked, the grin still lighting his face as the lift doors slid closed.

* * *

**hands up if ur best friend has ever embarrsed you! whoop!...bad times**

**soooo yer... when i say this chap was a space taker it's only coz it is acting like a pointer...a reason for sending the character out...with Doyle :D**

**next chapter will be better!**

**and far more intresting!**

**i promise you that!**

**Hopefully!**

**...it sounds good in my head any way... so yer!**

**i hope the next one will be much better**

**and then after that!**

**a little bit of excitment will be thrown in!**

**scary excitment! if you know what i mean! dun dun duuuuun!**


	12. 12: Dating Tally

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey long time no see**

**... hehehehehehe...*creeps off with nervous giggling* **

* * *

12: Dating Tally

"At Eight! It's quarter to seven now!" the brunette screeched frantically, flapping her hands in an attempt at shaking the panic from her body and replacing it with calm, the technique was not working.

"You got an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready! It's fine!" Claire waved away casually.

"No it's not! I need to shower and re-do my make up! Plus how long do you take!" Hannah threw a hand out to motion to her friend.

"What do you mean how long do I take? I'm not the one asked out!" Claire pulled a face like she had just sucked a lemon.

"I'm not going on my own!" Was all the dark haired woman screeched and suddenly everything was pushed into motion as Claire also clicked on the lack of time if she was also to get ready.

"Shit get moving!" The blonde yelped, shooing her frantic friend off.

**000**

Hannah had managed to blast herself in the shower, quickly slap her face on and throw her hair into rollers.

"Claire come on!" She whined, shifting from foot to foot as the minutes passed by.

"Says you, you still have rollers in your bloody hair!" The blonde huffed from where she sat straitening her hair.

"And I ain't going any where with kinks in my hair!" She stated.

"I have to take them out last minute and quickly back comb the roots or my hair will go flat like strait away!" Hannah groaned out like it was the most obvious thing in the word and over exaggerating her hair volume issues.

"Will you chill! It would seem stalker-ish to turn up on time!" Clair rolled her blue eyes.

"We're like ten minutes late already!" The frantic brunette exclaimed despite the time only showing Seven thirty one on the clock.

"Yer! That's fine! Ten minutes is less stalker-ish but still too eager!" The blonde mumbled, half her attention on the scolding hot tongs she was pulling threw her hair.

"What…do you have like a time chart or something for the perfect date entrance?" Hannah had managed to calm slightly at her friend's odd words.

"Yup! Half an hour early, you're weird. Twenty minutes early, you're desperate. Ten minutes early, you're novice…not sure why but arriving ten minutes early is like you've panicked because you've never been on a date, so it's novice!" Claire shrugged ignoring Hannah's gawping look and simply combed threw her hair.

"Bang on time is just stalker-ish, no one does that! Ten minutes late shows your eager. Twenty minutes late, say your just so desirable you'll just have to wait that little extra, plus it gets them checking their watches!" The blonde gave a wink to her friend threw the reflection of the mirror.

"Half an hour late or more then your just an obnoxious bitch!" she then finished quickly with a flap of her hand.

"Great! So I'm going to seem like the obnoxious bitch!" The dark haired woman rolled her eyes with a huff, her energy levels seeming to deflate.

"No your not! It's only…seven thirty five now!" Claire frowned, having paused so she could check the time on the clock.

"We ain't even ten minutes late like you were flapping over before! Now, we are going to leave here at ten past, so that means he'll only have been waiting ten minuets!" With that said the blonde turned off her straighteners and picked up a tube of lip gloss.

"But it'll take like ten minutes to get over there!" Hannah frowned lightly while Claire paused her lip gloss application, her lips still pouted.

"Then he'll be checking his watch, because your just too desirable," the blonde smirked.

"I'm going to take the rollers out and back comb my hair, you better hurry," Was all the dark haired woman mumbled as she turned on her heels and left her friend.

"Aw see! Look who's going to make us late now!" Claire called with a laugh while Hannah simply rolled her eyes from where she was, delicately removing a roller from her hair before giving the roots a quick back comb.

**000**

"I'm over dressed aren't I!" Hannah flapped as she and Claire headed towards the bar.

"Your wearing jeggings! And a cardigan! How is that over dressed!" The blonde frowned watching as her panicking friend ruffled her loosely curled hair.

"Well I have heels on!" She frowned.

"Yer! So do I, but you don't want to look too casual, the heels just dress it up slightly!" the blonde waved away with a huff before pausing at the door to the bar.

"Right! Let's check you out!" She grinned stopping her friend from walking with a groan.

"Seriously!" Hannah rolled her eyes, standing in a slight slump.

"Let's just sort out your neck line," Claire mumbled twisting and tugging at the long leopard print top Hannah wore, the blonde had originally told her to wear the top as a dress seeing as it was long enough, but Hannah was having none of it.

"Whoa easy!" Hannah then cheered, slapping her friend's hand away as the red lace of her bra was exposed.

A few more cheers sounded right after Hannah's shocked one, these cheers sounding far more pleased and with a scowl Hannah shot the three men a glare as she tugged her top back up while Claire gave a cheeky grin and wink.

"Alright, go in now while your still in the desirable time frame," Claire then started to shoo her.

"Don't shove me!" Hannah squealed like a shy school girl, slapping her blonde friend's hands away as she was backed up with prodding little pushes.

"Just go! When was the last time you had a date!" Claire exclaimed with a joking raise of her brow.

"Shut up! And this isn't a date!" Hannah couldn't help but shriek, totally horrified and fearful at the mention of the word.

"Oh come on! It so is!" Claire rolled her blue eyes.

"No it isn't!" The brown haired woman fussed, trying to move the matter on.

"Hey, at least it'll bring your dating tally up!" The blonde shrugged with a laugh.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hannah shot her friend a suspicious look.

"From zero to one… _Helloooo_, I do know you've never been on a date," Claire rose her brows with a patronising shake of her head.

"Hey! It's not my fault I don't get asked out!" Hannah gawped, holding her hands out in an open shrug totally useless.

"Well you do turn into a bit of a pratt when asked… you just freak out," Claire nodded with thought.

"I thought you played it very cool earlier in the hall," She then continued.

"That's because I wasn't being asked on a date," Hannah mumbled in irritation.

"Nah, I think it was because you already used up all your pratt cards, you know with the whole piss your self incident…plus you did majorly freak out the moment you closed the door," Claire rambled on, rolling her hand as she explained.

"Are you quite finished?" A brow rose on Hannah's face.

"Are you ready to go in? For your _date_?" Claire questioned back, a brow also raising on her face.

"…no…" Hannah then mumbled quietly.

"And it's not a date! Stop piling the pressure on!" she then quickly defended herself.

"You've never been on a date! Will you just accept this as one!" Claire then yelled, far too loud and far too shrill.

"No, because it's not one!" Hannah yelled back, growing far to agitated over the matter…she had nothing against going on dates, it would actually be nice to be taken on one for once, she just had a small idea of what she wanted when it came to setting up a date.

For starters, she wanted to be taken out on a date with someone who actually liked her, and wanted to take her out, she'd also like to like the person taking her out and of course she'd like to know it was an actual date, not a meet up, a get together, a few drinks…nothing sideline like that, she will only take something as a date, if it is stated.

But perhaps these factors where the reason her Rocket ship of love had yet to leave the ground, well scratch that, had yet to leave the air hanger.

"You've never been on a date?" The question was asked, soft and smooth after the girl's bickering and on a deep voice of amusement.

The question caught both women's attention causing Claire to lean to her right to look around Hannah and Hannah her self to turn on her heels, her face becoming like that of a deer caught in the head lights.

"Tch_ no_!" She instantly scoffed with an elaborate eye roll, trying to recover her image.

"_Yer_! She goes threw dates like Kleenex tissues!" Claire also scoffed, trying to be helpful in her own special way but with each word that fell from her lips, it caused a cringe to drop further on Hannah's.

"She hands them out to each heart she breaks," The blonde held a hand to her chest with a tiny pout.

"To wipe away the tears…" She then lifted a hand to her face and brushed away an imaginary tear.

"I DO NOT!" Hannah had turned on her friend like a wailing banshee.

"Yer sure," Claire waved her friend off before moving to step around her and the man.

"How's it going Doyle," She nodded with a catty grin, quite happily leaving her friend awkwardly panicking on what to do.

"I was actually worried you wouldn't come," He answered with a shrug.

"_Really_?" Hannah frowned lightly, actually recoiling for shock, even as she tried to contain herself. Luckily the sniper noted this and chuckled.

"Yer, you had me checking me watch, I thought perhaps I was too forward…given the situation and all…" He looked around the darkening area outside the bar, as if hinting at the area around and the reason why it was like the way it was.

"Oh, no, you were fine," Hannah quickly waved away, knowing full well her situation.

"She's just so damn desirable is all," Claire's voice added helpfully in a whisper behind Doyle, having paused half in the door way, causing the man to turn around and raise a brow while Hannah shot her a seething look and with a giggle the blonde was gone.

"I was simply held up but her," Hannah continued to explain, motioning to the now closed door with a defeated sigh, she was suddenly tired and unsure if she wanted to be here, after the continuing chain of embarrassing incidents.

"And please, don't listen to a thing she says," Hannah gave a small smile.

"Ever!" She added more sternly.

"I quite like her," Doyle then gave a rather boyish grin.

"What! _Why_?" Hannah once again recoiled, both with shock and suspicion… and perhaps a defensive form of paranoia as the thought of him taking more of a liking to her friend popped to mind, she was slimmer with blonde hair and blue eyes after all.

"I learn more things about you when she's around," He gave a rather coy grin while Hannah gawped at what to say, or do for that matter.

"…s-she…she lies," The dark haired woman stuttered before finishing more confidently with a shake of her head, while a brow remained raised on Doyle's face as did his grin.

"So where you just leaving?" Hannah then looked around the front of the bar, noting awkwardly they had moved no further than the two steps in front of the door and she was unsure if this would be where she was left.

"No, just waiting for you Miss Jocelyn," He smiled, holding the door open for her and motioning her inside, causing Hannah to shake her head with a laugh at the name, before stepping into the bar with a nod of thanks.

**000**

The hours pulled further into the night and Hannah noted with another round of vodka inside her the conversation had grown far more confident and dare she say it flirty, but a very low key hardly there, more of a wink of flirtation… Hannah wasn't too big on flirting, she never thought she could do it properly and the last thing she wanted was to look like an arse.

The talk hadn't started off too bad before the alcohol mind, and Hannah put that down to the already friendly and casual talks they've already had. But she was shaken at the start, the word 'date' echoing around in her head hauntingly, but then again that part was down to her friend.

Things were rolling along well but Hannah knew it shouldn't have lasted for long, and the bad omen came in the form of a blonde bomb shell.

"Hey Miss Valentine! I got my self a Valentine!" Claire cheered, looping an arm around Hannah's neck and tugging her towards her in a tight hug, nearly yanking the poor woman off her bar stool.

"Hey Claire!" Hannah forced a smile and fake happy tone.

"You're drunk.." She continued, her happy tone lowering thou the forced smile remained, even as her left eye twitched in utter hate and irritation.

"Tch! I ain't that bad! But I need the room key!" The blonde held her hand out expectantly and Hannah nodded and reached for her bag on the bar before she paused.

"…Wait!…Why?" She eyed her friend with suspicion.

"Because I forgot mine!" Claire simply shrugged still with her hand out while Hannah slowly worked it out of her bag, unsure.

"It's weird, you know!" The blonde continued stupidly, but this time turning her attention to the poor sniper, sat rather confused and quite irritated at having been interrupted.

"Her surname is like a curse to her, but a lucky charm to her friends!" She shrugged with a grin, causing Doyle to lean away from her slightly, seeing as she was talking louder than need be.

"How so?" The sniper oddly enough decided to humour himself, he might after all learn something and with that thought a small cheeky grin lifted at his lips as he shot the dark haired woman across from him a quick glance and seeing her look of stunned dread he listened in to the blonde.

"Well, with a name like Valentine you'd think love! But _no_! She get's no luck, but any friends around her do!" Claire grinned while Hannah was busy mentally banging her head on a sharp corner as she sat with her elbow probed up on the bar and her head in hand, her other hand dropped down onto her lap, holding the room card weakly.

"How crazy is that!" She then cheered before snatching the card from the dark haired woman's hand and marching off in an odd zigzag fashion, linking arms with a tall guy at the door.

With a deep inhale threw her nose, Hannah slowly dragged her head up and looked across the bar and to the door just spotting her friend and mysterious feller vanish.

"Whoa wait!" She then perked, sitting up strait causing the already grinning Doyle to choke on the swig of beer he just took.

"What!" He followed up in alarm.

"Who'd she take with her?" Hannah frowned.

"I don't know, why?" Doyle shook his head, answering questions for a reason he had no clue to.

"Well…she took the room key so I can't get in…and she's taken a guy with her so…" Hannah left the situation speak for it's self.

"I ain't bringing her here again!" the dark haired woman then crossed her arms in an annoyed sulk.

"Well…" Doyle started with a one shouldered shrug, lifting his beer bottle to his lips as he took another drink, giving a dramatic pause and baiting the woman across from him on what he was going to say.

"Valentine is far better than Jocelyn!" He gave a broad, boyish grin.

"I like it," He winked.

* * *

***continues to creep off***

**I'm sorry... this was just like a directional chapter... tiz simply directing the story to the next up coming situation**

**...if u can guess what it is ;]**

**and i couldn't just plonk them in said situation... they just had to wind up finding them selves there...**

**...and i used a good old, pratt around best friend to do just that! :D**

**soooo... yaay for said situation (if u can guess it) in the next chapter :D**


End file.
